After the fall of Apocalypse
by Vampchick13
Summary: What happens after the end? Lancitty, Romy, Jott
1. Chapter 1

After the big battle against Apocalypse all he did was hold her she woke up to a huge tremor going through the earth. When she looked she saw Lance slamming his fists onto the ground.

She'd never seen him this mad or this out of control. Trees were uprooted and thrown over 20 feet away, the ground rippled and it shook her whole body. As Kitty tried to get up she immediately fell down again because of the tremors rolling under her feet.

"LANCE!" Kitty yelled over the roar of destruction. Lance stopped his attack and turned around, there laying on the ground looking up at him was the one girl he ever loved, the one girl that had ever loved him.

He ran over to Kitty's side to help her up.

"Are you ok? I thought I lost you" Lance said looking at the bump on her head. She leaned up and kissed him.

"You could never lose me" she said. Then Pietro ran up to them holding his sister, Wanda, in his arms.

"It's over man we won" Pietro said with a grin on his face as he put Wanda down. Kitty pulled out her walkie talkie

"This is Shadowcat. We're all good here." After everyone had confirmed that they had destroyed the pyramids Lance flew back to the mansion with Kitty. The whole way there he had one arm around Kitty and the other holding a vomit bag at the ready.

"Man I hate flying" Lance said looking a little pale. Kitty just leaned up and kissed his cheek. IMMEDIATELY he relaxed. Once they got to the mansion the Brotherhood started to head home. Kitty held onto Lance's arm

"We like need to talk first" she said. She walked right to her room going through the walls to get there. "Lance I'm sorry I…" she started but he was also talking.

"Kitty I'm sorry I att…" finally they both stopped. "You go first" Lance said.

"I'm like so sorry I called you a hood. I was like really angry and I didn't mean it" she said.

"I'm sorry for attacking you. Also I'm sorry for yelling at you. I… I still love you" Lance said turning away so he couldn't see her reaction afraid she was over him. She smiled and made him turn around to look at her.

"I still love you too, and you are good enough for me" she told him. Just then she felt very tired as the adrenaline from the fight finally left her.

"I'm like going to go to bed, stay please" she asked as he started to leave. He looked at her and smiled. Then he laid down on her bed and just held her in his arms, soon they were both asleep.

They were woken up by Rogue's voice

"Ah'm not lettin' you in her Swamp Rat" she said to some unknown person.

"Oh don be like dat chere, Gambit only wan ta see da inside of yo room" Gambit said. Rogue laughed until she heard more laughing coming from behind her.

"It's ok Rogue we were like just leaving, feel free to show Gambit our room" Kitty said smiling. Glaring, Rogue motioned Gambit into the room.

"Marde, dis is une belle room chere" Gambit said. Laughing Kitty and Lance walked out.

"So I was thinking of trying out for the X-Men again" Lance said.

"Well do you think you can like handle it?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah. Besides you need some fresh blood in here. Also I think that Gambit might join too, just to bug Rogue" Lance said laughing. Lance and Kitty walked hand in hand down to Professor X's office.

"Oh hello, Kitty. Lance. How are you?" asked Professor X.

"Good Professor. Lance has a question" Kitty said.

"Of course Lance what is it?"

"I want to join the X-Men again sir, everything is different now and I want to try" Lance said.

The Professor looked at him then said "Very well you can stay most of the Brotherhood are going to be joining the team since Magneto is going to be helping train them but they won't be living here, however Colossus and Gambit will be."

Just then Gambit walked right into the office. "Bonjour Monsieur X Gambit would like ta join de X-Men" Gambit said with a big smile on his face.

Rogue ran in yelling "Swamp Rat ah swear you stay here an ah'll kick your ass."

"Aw chere Gambit like it when yo use ma pet name t' talk rough ta me" Gambit replied taking Rogue's gloved hand. Lance and Kitty walked out and they heard Rogue scream.

"Gambit can stay" Kitty laughed. They went to relax by the pool.

"Ello Kitty" Kurt said swimming in the pool.

"Hey Kurt, we have at least like three new members, Lance, Gambit, and Colossus" Kitty told him.

"Really? Dats cool" Kurt said then Kitty went and changed into her bikini. Lance had to take a moment before he got used to the site.

He just laid on a chair next to her while she suntanned.

All of a sudden he hears. "CANNONBALL!" and water is splashed all over Kitty. She jumps up and starts drying off.

"Kurt that's like so not funny. Now I'm all wet." Lance couldn't help but laugh. She turned to glare at him as he hugged her.

"You think that was funny huh?" Kitty asked. Lance saw the look in her eyes and tried to get away but she was faster and she pushed him in the pool.

"That was not cool, Kitty" he said once he surfaced. She laughed and stuck out a hand to help him out. She realized her mistake to late as he grabbed her arm and yanked her into the pool.

"You jerk. I'm getting out" she said as she swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Wait come here I'm sorry" Lance said as he grabbed her by the waist.

"No your not" she said trying to hide her smile.

"Your right I'm not, but neither are you" he laughed. Then they just started swimming around.

"Vell I'm going to head in Kitty, see you both at dinner" Kurt said.


	2. Chapter 2

About an hour later Lance and Kitty went inside. Rogue and Gambit were still fighting.

"Why not Rogue?" Gambit asked following her.

"Because… you were once evil" she said after some thought.

"Not no more chere just une date. What yo say petite?" Gambit asked cornering her and putting his face really close to hers.

"Ah can' even touch ya" Rogue said trying to get away.

"Gambit don' mind da risk" he said getting even closer.

"Oh all right, if it mean you will stop bugging mah then yes" Rogue said as she finally pushed him off and walked out.

"Like I don't even think they knew we were here" Kitty said. Lance nodding and was still laughing.

"I wonder what dinner's going to be like" Lance asked.

"I'm not sure, they'll probably be like still fighting" Kitty said. Then Gambit walked back in shaking his head.

"Dat woman drive moi up de wall" he said. "Gambit tink dat she gonna change her mind after she taste Gambit's gumbo" he told them with a smile.

Kitty stopped laughing. "Wait are you like making dinner?" she asked in shock.

"Oui mon amie" Gambit replied. Just then Jean came in to see Gambit pulling out the pots and pans.

"Get out of my kitchen!" she yelled.

"Calm down red, Gambit will be cooking tonight. Yo can have a break" he told her putting his hands up.

"Let's go… anywhere but here" Lance said grabbing Kitty by the elbow. As they left the kitchen they walked past Scott.

"Scott. Jean's like about to throw Gambit through a wall" Kitty told him. Scott took off toward the kitchen mumbling to himself.

"So who's all dating who around here?" Lance asked.

"Well Scott and Jean, which is obvious. Um me and you?" she said shyly. He leaned down and kissed her and slowly his tongue licked her lip and she opened for him, all to quickly it was over and her face was bright red and he smiled.

"Then um Gambit and Rogue, even if they don't know it yet" she laughed. "A few others but that's mostly it I think. Do you like want to go train?" she asked nervously.

"Oh babe we just beat Apocalypse cant we have at least a few days rest?" Lance whined. Instead he pulled her into the TV room and pulled her down on the couch with him. They just stayed there snuggled up on the couch. They were almost asleep when Jean stormed in.

"I was thrown out of my own kitchen!"

"Hi Jean, how are you?" Kitty said a little upset and sleepy.

"That Cajun is going to ruin my pans with his 'Gumbo'" she said with air quotes. "More like acid."

Rogue walked into the kitchen. "Oh mah God. Jean what is tha' wonderful smell?" she asked.

"Dat chere is Gambit's gumbo" he said coming up behind her. He was so close that she could smell him. It was a spicy dark smell, it intrigued her. Her eyes rolled back and she opened her mouth to say something. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come on Rogue, Gambit ain' afraid of da risk" he whispered in her ear. That made her snap her eyes open and step out of his reach. He stepped back and held up his hands.

"No rush Rogue, Gambit don' want ta rush yo." Rogue just nodded and she walked out.

_I almost let him kiss me _Rogue thought _What would it be like? Would I have liked it? Wait what is wrong with me? She kept thinking. _

"Jean, come on lets have a danger room session to cool you off" Scott said lifting Jean over his shoulder.

"But I don't want to, Scott" Jean laughed as he carried her away.

"Finally peace and quiet" Lance said as he peaked over the top of the couch and watched Scott carry Jean off. All of a sudden a blur rushed into the room.

"Hey you guys seen Amara anywhere?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah like she's out in her lava pool. Pietro if you hurt her I'll like hunt you down and kill you. Don't think I can't" Kitty said with a serious face.

"Yeah yeah I know. I won't. Thanks bye." And he raced off in a blur of silver.

"Like I forgot to add them to the who's dating who list" Kitty said. "Also Wanda and Bobby I think. Like we should ask them" she said with an evil smile.

"Dinner is ready X-Men" came a voice over hidden speakers. Everyone came rushing into the huge dinning room. Before everyone started to eat the Professor started to started to speak.

"Welcome, new and old X-Men you have done a marvelous job with Apocalypse you deserve this break. On that note please eat, relax, and enjoy. Your training starts in two days" Xavier finished. After they groaned about training they all started to fill their plates with gumbo, corn bread, and rice all that Gambit cooked.

Gambit sat next to Rogue. "So chere how does it taste?" he whispered in her ear. A silent shiver went up her spine.

"It taste good… For a Swamp Rat" she finished with a smile.

He came back and whispered "I'll be yo Swamp Rat if yo be ma River Rat." She was shocked she didn't know what to say. Never had a guy actually wanted her, let alone to touch her yet Gambit was always trying. Didn't he know how dangerous that was?

"Don't let Gambit get to you Rogue" Storm said as she filled up a glass of water from a mini storm cloud she conjured.

"Tha's the problem he wants to touch mah skin" Rogue told the weather witch.

"Gambit can come on strong but don't worry he knows about your power" Storm said before she started eating some more. After dinner Scott showed Lance, Gambit, and Colossus to their rooms. Scott also welcome each of them to the team. Rogue and Kitty walked to their room.

"Rogue I think Gambit likes you. I mean really likes you" Kitty told her.

"No he just see's me as a treasure he wants to own" Rogue replied.

"Whatever Rogue I know what I saw in his and your eyes like I know you like each other. Night" Kitty finished. Rogue just lay in bed and thought about what Kitty said soon she to fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

There was a clinking sound which woke Rogue up. She bolted up right with her bare hands up ready to touch whoever was in the room.

However no one was there but she could still hear the clinking sound. Then she realized it was coming from the window.

She opened the door that led out onto the balcony and there was Gambit, lounging on the edge of the balcony. He was throwing little pebbles at the window.

"What are ya doing up here?"

"Well Gambit heard dat fille's like a guy throwin' rocks at der windows."

Rogue laughed. "What do ya want?" she asked him.

"Gambit wanted to take yo on our date chere." Rogue could see his red on black eyes from five feet away.

"But it's the middle of the night."

Gambit turned on that charming smile and said "Dat what makes dis more romantic." He held out his hand to her. She looked at what she was wearing and grabbed a pair of short black gloves to put on.

Then she took his hand and he pulled her into his arms and jumped off the balcony. She held on so tight she thought she would kill him. Her eyes were shut tight she didn't even know that they landed.

"Chere, yo can open yo eyes" Gambit laughed. She opened then and she was looking right into those red on black eyes.

She was mesmerized she didn't even notice him leaning into her. Right before he kissed her she pulled away.

"Gambit ah don't want ta hurt ya" Rogue said. He just smiled and put her down but still held her hand. He lead her down to the lake where the X-Yacht was waiting for them. There were candles and food and wine.

"Wow Gambit ya really out did yaself" Rogue said.

"Dis in nothin' Rogue yo deserve da world. Gambit would love ta show it to yo" he replied with a smile.

By the time they went back to their rooms Rogue was lightly buzzed. Gambit just couldn't stop smiling.

Finally Rogue got back to her room and got to sleep, and she did so with a smile on her face.

Kitty heard Rogue leave and come back but she was to tired to question her. She would get the goods from Rogue in the morning.

Finally Kitty's alarm went off and she hopped out of bed ready to spend the day with Lance.

Rogue just rolled over mumbling something Kitty didn't catch. Kitty phased through the wall into Lance's room that he shared with Colossus.

Since she was still tired and dazed Kitty accidentally walked into the bathroom instead of their bedroom. She walked through just as Lance was getting out of the shower. They just stood there too shocked to move.

"Oh my um…" Kitty stumbled as she looked down and smiled slightly then snapped back to his eyes. "Maybe I should go" Kitty said and phased back into the hallway.

Lance just stood there, smiled, and then wrapped himself in a towel. Finally he walked out to her dressed in his usual, a black T-shirt and ripped blue jeans. T

hey just walked into the kitchen in silence to get some breakfast.

"So we have training tomorrow " Kitty said.

"Yeah" Lance said back. They couldn't look each other in the eye. After a few minutes of silence Kitty spoke

"I'm sorry about earlier. I like didn't mean to walk through the wall."

"It's ok" Lance said then they both blushed. Just before she could say anything Lance was a crossed the kitchen and kissing her.

"Hey, no one wants to see that" said a voice from a doorway. Lance and Kitty whirled around to see Jean standing there.

"Um hi Jean. Like do you want to go with me and Rogue shopping?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah sure are we taking my SUV?" Jean asked, Kitty nodded.

"Well I will go get ready, when are we leaving?"

"In one hour" Kitty told her.

"And what am I supposed to do while you girls are shopping?" Lance asked with his arm around Kitty's waist.

"Well like you could get to know the others" Kitty told him. Then with a quick kiss Kitty left Lance standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Rogue we're going to pick you out an outfit that will like make Gambit drool" Kitty said.

"Um ah don't think so" Rogue said turning slightly red. Just then the Cajun came up behind Rogue and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oui find her somthin even more belle" Gambit said. Rogue slipped out of his arms and darted into her room turning bright red.

"Gambit don' get her chere. She likes moi but acts like she don'" he told Kitty.

"Just give her time. She's not used to getting so much attention" Kitty told him.

"Well she better get used ta it. Cause Gambit gonna be given her o lot o attention." Then Gambit walked off and Kitty went to get the keys for Jean.

Finally her, Jean, and Rogue climbed into the SUV and headed into town. First they went into a shirt store. Jean bought some reds and yellows.

Kitty got blues, greens, and pinks.

Rogue got dark greens and of course blacks. Next they went to buy some skirts and jeans.

Rogue got a black jeans skirt and a normal black skirt.

Kitty bought some purple jeans and some blue capris.

Jean got a long green skirt and a long blue jean skirt plus normal blue jeans. Then they went to the leather store to have some fun.

They bought Rogue a short black leather halter top and black leather pants.

Kitty got a red leather tube top and black leather pants.

Jean got red leather pants and a different style of black leather top. Finally they went home, they were shopped out.

They carried their bags into the house, Jean made hers float behind her, and collapsed on the couch.

They all fell asleep but Rogue managed to make it to her bed, just before Gambit walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

He walked in to see her asleep in shorts and a tank top. He had never seen her show so much skin, he was tempted to touch her beautiful skin.

However he stopped himself, _I'll wait till she's okay with it. _so he left quietly closing the door.

Finally Jean and Kitty woke up. Jean was floating 6 feet above the couch and Kitty was laying half on and half through the couch. Jean landed with a thud on the couch.

"Um Jean help. Jean help" Kitty said.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"I'm stuck I phased halfway through when I was sleeping so I'm stuck. Just give me a push" Kitty said. So Jean went around to grab her arms and pull her out.

Just then Lance came inside to Kitty's legs going through the couch and laughed.

"What happened here?"

"I'm stuck" Kitty told him. Once Kitty was out Lance took her hand and led her into the kitchen.

"Oh crap dinner…" Jean started.

"Don' worry Jean, Gambit took care o it fo ya" said Gambit. She just smiled and thanked him.

"Someone better wake Rogue up or she'll miss dinner" Lance said.

"I'll do it" Kitty said looking up. "Hey Gambit come here, your strong throw me up" Kitty said. He just looked at her but came to help her still.

"Oui Gambit is strong but moi don' understand what yo want Gambit to do" he told her.

Kitty and Jean smiled "Just throw her straight up" Jean said.

"Ok but Gambit tink dis is gonna hurt." He grabbed Kitty's foot and threw her up in the air. She went right through the ceiling. "Wow wha' just happened?" Gambit asked.

"She phased through it" Lance said with shock still on his face. Kitty walked into Rogue's room and kicked her bed. Knowing better than to shake her.

"Hm?" Rogue mumbled.

"Rogue dinners ready get dressed and lets go" Kitty explained. Once Rogue was dressed Kitty grabbed her arm and they went through the floor.

Lance was waited for them so was Gambit. Lance caught Kitty.

"Nice catch babe" she said smiling. Then they went into the dining room. Gambit caught Rogue in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck afraid to hit the floor.

"See yo can' keep yo hands off moi" Gambit said. Rogue looked at him and found herself looking into his red on black eyes. For a second she couldn't breathe.

"Um ya can put meh down now" Rogue whispered.

"But why?" Gambit asked. They both laughed and he put her down.

Then they headed into the dining room. Gambit made teriyaki chicken, fried rice, and homemade crab Rangoon. For dessert he made four swiss chocolate pies.

"Wow Gambit you are a really good cook" Rogue told him.

"Oui, yo seem soprised chere. Didn' yo tink Gambit could cook?"

Rogue blushed "Well most guys don't cook." Gambit just smiled. Then Professor X spoke up.

"You kids better get a good night sleep. Tomorrow your training begins."

After they ate all the kids went straight for bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Scott, as always was up and ready for battle. He opened everyone's door telling them to get up, then hit the alarm training button. Everyone jumped out of bed.

"Merde, wha' da hell is dat?" Gambit shouted to Pete.

"I do not know" he said. They quickly got dressed and ran out into the hall. Gambit ran to Rogue's room. He reached the door when Lance walked up with three cups of coffee in his hands.

"How can yo be so calm? Do yo not hear da alarm?" Gambit asked.

Lance just laughed.

"What are yo laughin' at?" Gambit asked.

"It's just the wake up call man" Lance explained. "I stayed here a few days and I remember it well."

"What it's a wake up call? Gambit's goin' back ta bed."

"Not so fast" Scott came out into the hallway. "Jean, Kitty and Colossus I want you in the training room first. Gambit, Rogue I want you two to train in armed combat. And the rest of you to train with me and Logan" Scott finished.

Gambit looked at Rogue and smiled. "Looks like me and yo gonna be doin' some one on one. Gambit liked dese numbers."

Rogue smiled. "Me too" she said laughing. _This will be fun _she thought. "Hey Scott, do we get to use our powers?" Rogue asked smiling.

Scott got what she was getting at. "Yes you can."

"Well then lets go, Cajun" Rogue took his and took him into the new two part gym. Once inside she closed the door.

"Let's see what ya got, Cajun." Fighting was one of the things Rogue was good at.

"Well if yo really want to see what Gambit's got I'd prefer a bed but dis will do" Gambit laughed.

Rogue just took her gloves off and said "Game on."

Back in the hallway Lance gave Kitty a quick kiss and said "To bad we're not as lucky as Gambit and Rogue." Then he took off to go train with Logan and Scott. Kitty headed off toward the danger room.

Rogue and Gambit were both really good fighters but every now and then Gambit would get in a shot with his bow staff.

After he hit her on her butt he said "Come on Rogue is dat all yo got?" Finally Rogue quit holding back and attacked Gambit head on.

He was using his bow staff to keep her hands away from his face. However then she leaned down and kissed him. She held the kiss a little too long and Gambit went limp. Rogue quickly pulled back and got up.

"Oh my god what have ah done?" She knelt down beside him. "Gambit? Can you hear me? Wake up please. Help! Somebody help!" Rogue screamed. Logan and the Professor soon ran in.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"W-we were trainin' an-and I…I touched him and held it for to long. Ah'm sorry Professor" Rogue said as she put her gloves on and left the room.

"Someone should go check on Rogue" Logan said.

"No she should be alone for awhile" Professor X said. "Logan would you please take Gambit up to the infirmary."

"Yea sure think Chuck" Logan said. Logan picked Gambit up and took him up to Hank in the infirmary.

"My my looks like Rogue got a little carried away" Hank said as Logan brought Gambit in.

"If ya ask me he deserved it" Logan laughed.

"Yes well Gambit does tend to annoy Rogue" Hank said.

"Hey like what happened?" Kitty asked Lance.

"Rogue touched Gambit and held on a little too long" Lance explained. Lance slipped his arm around Kitty's waist and she cuddled into him.

"You want to get out here for awhile?" Lance asked.

"Yea, where do you want to go" she asked.

"We could go out for lunch or to the movies or both" Lance offered. So they took Lance's Jeep.

First they went out for lunch then they went to the movies. When they were at the movies Lance tried to put the move on Kitty. He yawned and stretched and tried to put his arm around her.

"Are you really trying to put "The Move" on me?" Lance looked embarrassed and nodded.

Kitty laughed and said "Lance I'm your girlfriend, we're dating you can put your arm around me anytime." So he easily put his arm around her as she laughed.

Back home Rogue was locked hiding in her room. She was trying to get Gambit's thoughts out of her mind. She learned things she wasn't ready to know, not without him telling her. She couldn't touch anything without blowing it up.

"Rogue it's Xavier would you open up please?"

"Ah can't touch the door" Rogue choked out. The Professor had Jean unlock the door. Then he went in and went over to her.

"Rogue are you ok?" he asked.

"No Professor ah'm not ok. I just want to control it" Rogue sobbed.

"Ok Rogue we'll start your private training" the Professor said. Rogue just nodded. "Rogue I know you can control this." Then he left and Rogue fell asleep crying.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke up when Lance and Kitty walked in kissing. When they fell on the bed Rogue spoke up.

"Hey ah don't need to see this." The two lovers jumped apart.

"Oh Rogue we didn't even look to see if anyone was in here" Lance said.

"Hey Rogue are you like feeling any better?" Kitty asked walking over to Rogue's side.

"Stay back! Ah'm not okay yet" Rogue yelled pulling back from Kitty.

"Oh, okay we'll see you later okay?" Rogue just nodded. Lance and Kitty left the room and headed for the infirmary. When they walked in Hank said Gambit was doing well.

"He's slowly recovering. He should be awake tomorrow and up walking around in no time. It's up to him" Beast finished. Then Kitty and Lance walked hand in hand to the rec room.

"Wanna play some pool?" Lance asked.

"Can we use our powers?" Kitty asked.

"But your powers are more defensive" Lance said. Kitty just smiled. She broke and the game began. Kitty sank the first ball but Lance started to shake things up.

When she hit the ball Lance focused his energy on the ball and he shook it off the table. Kitty glared at him and he just shrugged.

When he went to hit the ball Kitty focused her mind and energy on the ball he was going to hit. When Lance pulled back and hit the white ball it phased right through it and shot the other ball off the table. When he looked at Kitty she just smiled.

"You've been holding out on me" he said. When there was only one ball left Kitty went to hit it and sure enough Lance shook the table and she missed.

When he went to hit it she focused all her energy on it. She was getting weaker, she wasn't used to using this much power for a long time.

When the stick phased through the ball her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

"Kitty? NO! Wake up!" Lance shook her slightly. He picked her up and ran up to Hank.

"Oh my. What happened?" he asked.

"We were playing pool and using our powers. She was using her new power and then she collapsed" Lance said quickly. He started rubbing her hand and arm.

"Please wake up Kitty" he whispered.

"Lance she's just tired and wore out she'll be fine. You should go, dinner is going to start soon" Hank said.

"No. I won't leave her again."

"Again?" Hank asked. Then he understood. When Lance and Kitty were broken up she went to fight against Apocalypse without him. He showed up when she was unconscious.

He thought it was his fault and he hasn't really left her side since. She is grateful for him being there. After a few hours Amara brought dinner up for Lance and cereal for Kitty.

"How is she?" Amara asked.

"I think she should be waking up soon" Lance said without looking up. "Kitty please wake up, I'm sorry I wasn't there before but I'm here now, and I love you." He leaned over and kissed her.

Then slowly she started waking up.

"Wow I can't believe that worked" Lance said.

"Hey there, I…I felt you" Kitty said as she touched her lips. Lance leaned in again and kissed her. "Lance, I love you too" Kitty said. "Can I go to my bed now?" she asked.

Lance picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Lance don't leave me, not tonight" Kitty pleaded. Lance just smiled and climbed in bed and held her.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night Gambit woke up.

"Well look who's awake" Hank said coming over to his side.

"Wha' happened?" Gambit asked putting his hands on his head.

"Yes Rogue's powers do tend to have that effect" Beast said handing him some water.

"Wait wha' happened with Rogue?" Gambit said ready to fight whoever hurt her.

"Nothing. You two were training and she touched you and held on too long" Hank explained.

"Oh I should go talk to her. I bet she feels bad" Gambit said getting out of bed. Then he stumbled and fell but Hank caught him.

"You should rest first, you can see Rogue when your rested up" Beast said. Reluctantly Gambit got back into the bed.

"Fine. Gambit will wait to go see his mon amour." Then Gambit fell asleep remembering the touch and feel of _her _lips.

Rogue kept waking up in the night with nightmares. She wasn't sure if the nightmares were real or not. If they were real who's memories were they, hers or Gambits.

When she felt better she fell back asleep and she dreamed of kissing Gambit again.

Kitty had a nightmare where she was fighting a battle when all of a sudden she was falling through the ground and she couldn't breath.

"Kitty, Kitty wake up" Lance said shaking her. When she woke up she was covered in sweat and terrified.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare and was thrashing around" Lance explained. She was shaking and trembling. He just pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Shh Kitty you're safe. I promise nothing will ever happen to you, you're safe now just calm down." She closed her eyes and moved closer to Lance and held onto him for dear life.

Finally she fell back asleep in Lance's arms and she whispered "I love you." The next morning they got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Why don't we have to train again?" Lance asked.

"Because of what happened yesterday" Kitty told him.

"Well if we have a day off where is everyone?" Lance asked her.

"Like they are probably in the rec room or swimming or working out. Rogue has locked herself in her room again, but the Professor is training her to like control her powers" Kitty explained.

"Do you want to go for a picnic? Or at least a drive?" Lance asked.

"Sure I'd love to. Lets just take some grapes or something simple" Kitty told him. He grabbed strawberries and whipped cream. Then he took her hand and got into his jeep and took off.

They headed out of town and up a hill to look out over the town. The only reason they got his jeep up the hill was because of four wheel drive.

"Kitty wait I want to tell you something" Lance said taking her hand.

"Sure Lance what is it" Kitty asked feeling warm. Lance leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you" he said as he pulled back. Kitty grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him back to her lips. At first he was shocked but quickly kissed back.

Soon Lance licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She quickly allowed him in, and their tongues battled for dominance.

_Thank God this jeep doesn't have a stick shift the both thought. _Kitty slid onto his lap while still kissing him. He reclined his seat back four inches and grabbed onto her waist.

She deepened the kiss and yanked off his T-shirt. He smiled at her and then almost ripped off her shirt. She ran her hands up and down his chest.

She started to reach for her pants and she went for his. All thoughts had left their minds the second they kissed. Finally he got her pants off and started to work on her bra. She got fed up trying to get his pants off by hand so she phased them off.

Then she rubbed his bulge through his boxers as he took off her bra. He took her nipple into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it. Kitty arched her back and moaned.

Lance then turned his attention to the other nipple and sucked on it and lightly nipped it causing Kitty to softly cry out. Then he hooked his fingers in her panties and pulled them down. Lance stuck his finger inside her, she was so wet.

Kitty moaned and put one hand down his boxers and stroked his dick. Lance moaned and added another finger inside her. Kitty moved back and forth slowly riding his fingers.

"Lance" she moaned. He answered by putting in a third finger. Kitty was losing control so she phased off his boxers and continued to pump his dick. Lance moaned and took his fingers out of her, she whined.

Lance laughed lightly and took her hand in his then he put his dick inside her. She gasped then moaned. Kitty started to roll her hips to get him to move inside her.

Her eyes rolled back and she started to move back and forth loving the feel of him inside her. His hands were on her hips lifting her a little and putting her back down on his dick.

He started kissing her again and she started to move faster against him and their breath came quicker. Then she was going so fast the jeep was rocking back and forth.

"Lance" she breathed.

"Kitty" he whispered. Then she came hard which sent him over the edge and he came too. Slowly she climbed off him, both were breathing hard.

"That… was amazing" Lance said she just nodded. Instead of getting out to have the picnic they climbed into the back of the jeep with the strawberries and whipped cream.

Kitty laid next to Lance and opened the strawberries. Lance couldn't quit looking at her and he was shaking the whipped cream. Then it sprayed out of the tube and onto her boob.

Lance just leaned over and slowly licked it off and lightly sucked on the spot. When he was done he leaned back and looked at her.

"Yummy" he said. She took the can and a strawberry and sprayed his abs with whipped cream. She scooped a little off and ate the strawberry, then she leaned down and licked the rest of the whipped cream off.

"Yes very yummy" Kitty said. For the next hour they put whipped cream on one another ate a strawberry and licked the extra off.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Mansion Rogue just finished her lesson with the Professor. She went back to her room and locked the door. It was easier to control her power than she thought.

The Professor said she only needed at few more lessons and she would have it. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Chere open up it Gambit" he said though the door. Rogue froze she was curled up on her bed. When Gambit knew she wasn't going to let him in he quickly picked the lock.

He walked into the room, Rogue cowered on her bed terrified that he was mad at her. He could see she was scared but he didn't know what of.

_Wait _she's_ scared of moi _Gambit thought. He went over to the edge of Rogue's bed and sat down.

"Rogue, Gambit not mad or angry at yo chere. Gambit just wan' ta make sure yo ok" Gambit laughed.

Rogue relaxed and said "Yea ah'm ok after ah quit blowin' things up." He just laughed some more.

"Gambit hears yo are getting' control o' yo powers."

Rogue nodded "Yea ah am" she said.

"Show moi how good yo are" Gambit teased as he slid closer to Rogue she slid back. When she couldn't go any farther back Gambit laughed.

"Come on chere just one kiss" he said.

"Ah don't want ta hurt ya again" she said barley above a whisper. Gambit heard her though and still he kept coming.

"Don' make Gambit beg chere" he whispered back. Rogue caved and nodded. Gambit slid all the way up next to her as he stared into her beautiful green eyes.

She stared right back into his red on black eyes and blushed, she quickly turned away. Gambit wasn't going to have any of that, so he put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him.

When their lips touched it was magic, a shock went through both of them. Rogue gasped as she felt it, that gave Gambit the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth.

Slowly he coxed her tongue, licking it, to wake up and play. Soon both their tongues were wrapped in the others. Rogue slid onto Gambit's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Gambit slid his arms around her waist as their tongues continued to dance around in their mouths. Rogue broke away first to catch her breath and Gambit kissed down her neck to the hollow between her neck and shoulder.

There he licked, sucked, and kissed her skin. It had been years since Rogue was last touched like this. Gambit lightly nipped her neck which caused her to moan softly.

Quickly her hands flew to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Gambit ran his hands over her curves before taking her shirt off. Rogue ran her hands over his chest.

She started to do the same thing he did to his neck that he did to hers, while he slipped off her bra straps. When she bit him softly he moaned and she giggled. She could feel him getting hard under her and only smiled.

His hands were slowly undoing her bra clasps as she reached for his pants. Once her bra was off Gambit started to lick her nipple. He was very good with his tongue.

He started to suck on it as he rubbed the other one. Rogue felt like she needed to do something so she pushed his pants down as far as she could while sitting on him.

She started to rub him through his boxers slowly at first. Once he was done with that nipple he moved on to the other and rubbed the one he was done with.

As she rubbed him his dick got harder and harder she wanted him now. So she laid back pulling him with her and she pulled his boxers and pants down in one quick motion.

Then she took him in her hand and started to pump him fast. Gambit quickly got her pants off and almost ripped her panties from her body.

When she gave him an evil smile he had to have her that second. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head and slowly entered her. She moaned and wiggled trying to get her hands free.

That made him moan so he thrust into her harder. He locked his lips on hers and she thrust her hips up to meet him.

Their movements got faster and harder and their breath was coming in gasps. She felt as if she was going to explode with pleasure. He could feel his climax coming hard.

Soon the both fell off the edge and rode out their climax together and they both came. Gambit rolled off of her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dat was amazing chere, yo were amazing" Gambit said.

"Ya were too… Remy" she giggled. Gambit stiffened.

"So yo know Gambit's name?" Rogue just continued to giggle. Gambit just shrugged it off he didn't care if the woman he loved knew his name, he liked the way she said it.

But he worried what else she knew. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

I would love some reviews about your guys opinions please. :) Thanks for reading everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Lance let Kitty drive back home, and now as he held on for dear life he regretted it.

"Kitty slow down!" he yelled.

She laughed and slowed down and said "That's not what you wanted a few hours ago."

"That was a lot different" he couldn't help but laugh. When they got close to the gate she sped up.

"Kitty the gate's not open stop!" Lance yelled closing his eyes. But they went right through it and she laughed.

"I do that to everyone it's a lot of fun" she laughed.

"Now I know why Logan's always on edge" Lance joked. Once the car was parked Lance intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked inside.

"I'm like going to go check on Rogue" Kitty went up stairs to their room.

"Hey Alvers you up for a little bit of training?" Scott asked.

"Yea sure" Lance answered. Kitty opened the door peeked inside and quickly shut it. Then she walked back downstairs laughing to herself. When she was downstairs Lance was nowhere to be found. She shrugged her shoulders and went to find Peter.

"Hey Pete what's up?" Kitty asked as she walked in the gym.

"Hi Kitty. Dust vorking out" Peter said. When he didn't say anything else she left to go find Kurt. She found him in the rec room.

"Hey Kurt" she said.

"Ello Kitty how are you?" Kurt asked turning around to look at her.

"I'm good me and Lance like just got back" she told him.

"Ya dat's cool did you two have a good time?" he gave her a knowing smile. Kitty turned bright red and smiled.

"Maybe we did" she said. "Do you like know where Lance is?" she asked.

"Yea he's vith Scott in the danger room" Kurt said Kitty turned pale white.

"With Scott?" she asked.

"Yep. Don't vorry. They're getting along very vell actually" Kurt said. Kitty turned and walked all the way to the control room to watch them get along. She turned on the mic.

"Lance watch your back!" Scott yelled.

"Cyc 12:00! Coming hard!" Lance yelled as two thugs came at Scott. Scott saw twenty more and he knew they were screwed. However he saw two big building between them and the thugs.

"Lance, shake down, bring it down" Scott said pointing to the buildings. Lance walked right into the middle of the road. His eyes rolled back and he slammed his foot into the ground. And he balled his fist and yanked up.

The ground shook and the buildings crumpled to the ground. The simulation ended.

"Nice job shake down" Scott said giving Lance a slap on the back.

"Back at ya shades" Lance laughed. Kitty phased into the danger room with them.

"Not bad, both of you. Like you totally used team work" she told them. Lance kissed her and asked how Rogue was. Kitty's eyes got big.

"She's like um sleeping. Don't bother her" she told them.

"Well I got to go. Me and Jean are going to go swimming. See ya" Scott said running off.

Lance wrapped his arms around Kitty and asked "So what's really up with Rogue? I know when your lying."

Kitty turned red and said "We weren't the only ones who had fun today." Lance didn't get it but then there was a light bulb going off in his brain.

"Rogue and who?" he asked.

Kitty looked at him like he was stupid "Gambit duh" she laughed.

"Wow go figure it's a little soon though" Lance said. He was ready to kick Gambit's ass if he found out he pressured Rogue. Lance had a brotherly love thing for all the girls at the school except Kitty of course. He was very protective, Kitty loved that about him.

"Don't worry. Like Rogue's happy her powers are in her control now mostly" Kitty said tugging Lance's arm. For now he'd let it go and he followed Kitty out of the danger room.

They went to chill by the pool in the sun. Lance got in and just floated while Kitty worked on her tan. Then the alarms sounded.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty jumped up and ran toward the house.

"Kitty what's going on?" Lance asked running up behind her.

"We have work to do" Kitty said motioning him to follow her.

They went into the gazebo and the floor started to lower them into the lower level of the house.

Rogue jumped out of Gambit's arms and threw some clothes on and ran for the door.

"Chere it's just a wake up alarm" Gambit said.

"No it's not we got to go come on!" Rogue yelled at him. Gambit got his clothes on and ran after Rogue. When they got to the lower level they ran into Lance and Kitty. Kitty and Rogue ran onto a platform.

"Shadowcat signing in"

"Rogue signing in." Then the platform started to move and mechanically came out with uniforms, and quickly dressed the girls.

Kitty uniform was black leather with pink trim, and Rogue's was as black leather but with emerald trim.

Then Bobby walked in also in black leather with light blue trim. Behind him was Scott and Jean. S

cott's uniform had red trim and Jean's was yellow trim.

"You guys ready?" Scott asked.

"Yeah but like what's up? We stopped Apocalypse" Kitty said.

"It's Mystique and a few of Magneto's old recruits Scott explained.

"Wait Mystique's back?" Lance asked.

Scott nodded then asked "You know which side your on?"

Lance nodded and put his arm around Kitty "Yeah, right here."

"Let's go!" Scott said as he ran for the Blackbird. Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Gambit followed Lance hung back.

"Wait we're flying?" he was pure white.

"Oh like I forgot. Lance hates to fly" Kitty told Scott.

"Then you two take the X van" Scott said. Kitty took Lance's hand and ran through the walls all the way outside and into the garage.

"I'll drive" Lance said. He pushed the gas to the floor and took off.

"Where are we going?" Lance asked.

"Just follow the arrow on the windshield" Kitty pointed. Lance took a sharp left and followed the blue arrow.

"We're almost there" Kitty said. Lance didn't slow down until he was five feet from Scott's body.

"Nice driving Alvers" Scott said when they got out of the car.

"So what's going on?" Rogue asked.

"She's got Sabertooth, Pyro, Blob, and Toad with her. She was calling us out" Scott told them.

"X-Men let's go. Be careful" Scott said as he started to walk towards the warehouse. Once they were inside the wall collapsed behind them.

"Please, like don't they know I could just like phase us through the wall?" Kitty said.

"That's why we'll take you out first" Blob said charging at them. Lance made the ground shake and it shot up right in front of Blob. He hadn't expected it so he hit it hard and fell back slightly stunned.

"You won't come near her, not while I'm here" Lance said. Kitty squeezed his shoulder letting him know that she won't let him get hurt either.

"Well well isn't that noble. You used to be one of us man" Toad said jumping out from behind a crate.

"That was then now I'm an X-Man. Even Magneto has joined us and Wanda and Pietro" Lance said. Toad's face changed a little when he heard Wanda's name.

"Well that just makes them fools too" Mystique said from above them. She jumped down and stood twenty feet from them. "Humans will never except us, we will always be at war with them" Mystique continued.

"In case ya haven't noticed _mom _humans are excepting us" Rogue said taking her gloves off.

"Very well then you shall all die" Mystique said shifting into Wolverine. Pyro sent a fire shape after Kitty.

"Bobby flames are all you" Scott said as Toad snatched his visor off his eyes. Jean quickly sent him flying into a wall and brought Scott's visor back.

"Thanks Jean" Scott said. She smiled and flew into the air to find Sabortooth. Blob charged at Kitty again and he phased through her and into the wall.

"A body in motion, stays in motion" she said.

Then Toad jumped at her "How bout a kiss pretty kitty" he said.

"Ew kiss this loser" Kitty said as she flipped him face first on the floor.

Jean was tackled in the air by Sabortooth and the fell to the floor. Jean was knocked out. Right before Sabortooth hit her Scott blasted him into a wall.

Pyro kept melting all of Bobby's ice. Finally however Bobby froze his hands and his gas tank.

"Damn I didn't ask for winter" Pyro said. Mystique came at Lance and kicked him in the head. He fell to the floor but Rogue was there and hit Mystique in the side sending her flying to the floor.

"Stay away from him, fight me" Rogue yelled. Rogue held up her bare hands and Mystique hesitated before she attacked.

When she threw a punch, Rogue grabbed her wrist and threw her into a wall. Then since Rogue had her power she shifted into Mystique so she had her fighting skills.

Slowly Mystique got up off the floor and turned into a bird and flew away. Rogue went to shift to follow her but Gambit touched her arm and shook his head.

Soon Scott, with Jean in his arms, Bobby, and Kitty walked up to them.

"Is she ok" Kitty asked Scott as she kneeled down beside Lance.

"She'll be fine" Scott said.

"Lance wake up, come on" Kitty said shaking him lightly.

Slowly Lance woke up "Ow ok that hurt, what happened?" he asked.

"Mystique knocked you out, you'll be fine" Rogue said. Kitty helped him up and nodded a quick thanks to Rogue.

"Where'd Gambit go" Rogue asked.

"He tried to follow them" Scott said.

"Yeah and he failed. Day gone" Gambit said walking up behind Rogue.

"Yo all righ' chere?" he asked her. She just nodded and took his hand in hers.

"Let's get out of here guys" Bobby said heading for an exit.

"Like Scott could you make a door?" Kitty asked looking at the rocks in their way.

"Yeah here Bobby hold Jean" he carefully handed her over to Bobby and blasted a hole through the rocks. Then Scott took Jean back and headed for the jet and Kitty and Lance headed for the X van.

"Like um are you sure you're ok to drive?" Kitty asked. Lance just nodded and turned white at the thought of her driving.

"So do you want to go straight home or out to eat?" Lance asked.

"I'm tired lets go home."


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Scott, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Kitty, and Lance were brought into the debriefing room.

"We have a problem in space" the Professor said.

"It seems that someone is trying to get a hold of a crystal."

"So what does that have to do with us Professor?" Scott asked.

"This crystal has a world in it and if activated it will suck up everything in this galaxy and pull it into that world" Professor X said.

"Like how do we stop something that can destroy our galaxy?" Kitty asked.

"There is a guardian who protects the crystal. You find it and the guardian and destroy the crystal" he told them.

"Ok Professor. Where do we start to look for either of them?" Scott asked.

"You leave in two days for the planet that the crystal is on" the Professor said. Then they all left the room.

"Hey Cajun wanna go one on one no powers no weapons?" Rogue asked.

"Oui, Gambit would love to go une on une with yo chere" he said smiling. So they took off toward the gym.

"I'm gonna go look up this crystal" Scott said.

"I'll look up the guardian" Jean said following him.

"You hungry? Cause I'm going to go find something to eat" Lance asked Kitty. Kitty shrugged and headed toward the kitchen.

In the gym Rogue started some rock music and got ready to fight Gambit.

She ran at him and ducked his first swing and kicked him to the ground. She went to land on him but he flipped backwards and she landed on the floor. He was in a crouching position and jumped her knocking her on her back.

He kissed her and she flipped him off her. She jumped him before he could attack her. She locked her legs around his waist so he couldn't shake her off.

He kissed her and slammed her into the wall which made her kiss back harder.

"Well chere I didn't know yo had it in ya" Gambit said in a husky voice. She smiled as she reached down and unzipped his pants.

"Ah don't yet but Ah soon will" she said before kissing him again. He pulled her pants off and pushed her harder against the wall.

She used her leg to push his pants and boxers down. She just grinned and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He pulled her panties off and thrust inside her.

She gasped before pulling herself up and slamming back down on his cock. He continued to meet her thrust for thrust. Soon his legs couldn't hold them so he fell backwards holding onto her.

They landed with her straddling him. She just continued to ride him hard. He thrust up going harder and faster with each thrust. Then he rolled her over on her back and continued to thrust into her.

Soon she was moaning his name which only made him go harder into her. When she reached her climax her walls clamped tight around his dick.

Which made him come and he slowed down before pulling himself all the way out of her. He laid next to her breathing hard.

"That was better than the first time" she said.

"Dat's cause da first une was practice chere" he said.

Then they got up got dressed and left hand in hand. No one would know what happened they all thought they were training, Rogue silently laughed to herself.

At dinner that night Scott told them that he didn't find much about the crystal. However Jean said she found out about the guardian.

"It never dies and it will rise up out of the ashes. It is very strong, it was made to protect the crystal forever or destroy it" Jean explained.

"How do we find it?" Lance asked.

"I'm not sure but it rises out off ash or flame" Jean said.

"Well don't worry about it tonight go and get some sleep for now" the Professor said.

"Night, chere" Gambit said kissing Rogue's hand before heading toward his room.

"Night, Kitty" Lance said kissing her lips.

"Night, Lance" she said back.

Then her and Rogue went into their room.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning everyone slept in till noon. Then when they were all up the went to eat brunch.

"It's not fair I should be able to go with you guys!" Bobby yelled as he stormed in.

"Good morning to you to Bobby" Rogue said.

"Huh? Oh morning. Why can't I go?" he whined.

"Just ask the Professor if he thinks your ready you can come" Scott said.

"Like why isn't Logan coming with us?" Kitty asked.

"Because he's tracking Sabertooth" Jean explained. Bobby left to go ask the Professor if he could go.

"If we have to deal with fire I think the popsicle should go" Lance said.

"I don't know Bobby can act like a kid sometimes, plus he can be a little hot headed" Scott said. They continued to eat when Bobby ran in smiling like an idiot.

"It looks like he can go" Kitty said. Bobby just nodded. "So where are we going?" Bobby asked still really happy.

"Another planet" Lance said. Bobby's smile fell from his face.

"Where?" he asked

"Outer space" Jean said.

"Oh is that all?" Bobby asked before a nervous laugh escaped his mouth.

"Do you still want to come?" Scott asked.

"Yeah totally" Bobby said still pale white.

"We should all go. Pack for tomorrow" Jean said. They all left the kitchen and headed to their rooms.

"Pack light and pack for battle" Scott said as he headed down the hall. Rogue and Kitty walked into their room and grabbed their duffle bags.

"Like are you worried about this?" Kitty asked.

"About what this space mission? Yea a little Ah guess" Rogue said.

"I mean like what if we don't find this guardian" Kitty said,

"Don't worry so much. We will find it trust me" Rogue told her.

"I'm gonna find that leather outfit we bought you should to" Kitty said.

"Why?" Rogue asked.

"Well like you know it's light and easy to move around in" Kitty said. Rogue thought about it and packed it.

In Jean's room she also packed her leather outfit.

"It looks better than my old uniform" she said to herself. Then a chill hit her and made her shiver. When it was gone she walked quickly out of her room and down to Scott's.

"Jean what's wrong?" he asked when he opened the door.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about this" she told him.

"What kind of bad feeling?" he asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm scared" she said.

He kissed her on the head and told her "I won't let anything happed to you?"

She left his room with an even worse feeling. She went back to her room to pack the rest of her stuff.

Back in Kitty and Rogue's room there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kitty yelled. In walked Lance and Gambit with their bags.

"So you girls all packed?" Lance asked.

"Yep just finished" Kitty said. Gambit walked over to Rogue and kissed her.

"Oh yummy" Kitty laughed. Rogue blushed and gave Kitty a shut up look and Kitty pretended to zip her lips closed and threw the key away. Lance laughed and kissed her.

"There I zipped her lips." They all laughed.

"Hey do you want to go watch a movie with us?" Rogue asked the guys.

"Depends chere. Wha' cho gonna watch?" Gambit asked.

"The Bourne Identity" Kitty said.

"Yea sure I can watch it. It's supposed to be really good" Lance said wrapping his arm around Kitty's waist. They all looked at Gambit then.

"Oui Gambit can watch dat. He'll even get da popcorn" he said.

"Ok with butter. We'll be in the theater room it next to the danger room" Rogue said. Then Gambit headed to the kitchen and the other went to the theater.

"Wow" was all Lance could say when he walked it. It was like being at the theater but with red velvet seats and a remote.

"What's wrong? Did you think it would be small?" Kitty asked laughing.

"Well yea" Lance said. "So does it have surround sound?" Lance asked.

"Well duh" Kitty laughed. When Gambit came in he gave a wolf whistle.

"Marde dats une big TV" the Cajun said. The girls just laughed. So they all sat down and started the movie. By the end they went through three things of jumbo popcorn.

"That was a good movie" Lance said as they walked back out to the rec room.

"I tink we miss' dinner" Gambit said.

"It's ok ah'm not hungry" Rogue told him.

"Hey babe I'm kinda tired I'm gonna turn in" Kitty told Lance.

"I think we should all turn in. We have a long day tomorrow" Lance said.

So they all headed to their rooms unaware of what was to come.


	13. Chapter 13

That night Jean woke up sweating but was chilled. She vaguely remembered the dream.

Something about flames and ashes but the one thing she knew for sure was the power.

"Jean? Are you ok?" Scott asked as he ran into the room.

"Yea I'm fine just a nightmare" she said.

"Jean the whole room was shaking" Scott said.

"Move over" he told her, as she did he slide in next to her.

"There now you won t have any more nightmares" Scott said smiling.

"Now I feel safe" Jean said snuggling into him.

After an hour she feel asleep and didn't dream again.

When morning came no one wanted to get out of bed.

"Rogue are you like awake?" Kitty asked.

"No" came Rogue's voice.

Kitty phased out into the hall and walked to Gambit's room.

When she knocked on his door he opened in just his boxers.

"What is it Kitty?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

She was so tired she didn t care about his half nakedness.

"Rogue needs to get up now. I can't like get her to get up" Kitty said.

Gambit smiled and followed Kitty. She stopped at Lance's door.

"Go get her up" Kitty said.

"Oui petite Gambit will get her up" he said walking away.

This time Kitty knocked on Lance s door before walking in.

Gambit strode in to Rogue s room and over to her bed.

He ripped her blankets off and charged a penny next to her head.

When it exploded Rogue jumped up and screamed.

"Mornin chere" Gambit said standing at the foot of the bed.

Rogue growled and attacked him.

"Cajun?" she yelled. She knocked him to the ground.

"Cajun ah m gonna kill ya" Rogue said.

Gambit leaned up and pulled her to him and kissed her.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and wrapped her legs around him waist.

"I hate you" she said before she kissed him again.

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall which broke the kiss.

"Non, yo love me chere."

That made her madder so she kissed him harder and she unzipped his pants.

He pulled her pajama shorts off and pushed her harder into the wall.

She ripped his shirt off and pushed his pants and boxers down.

He pulled her panties down and thrust into her.

He kept pumping into her harder and faster, pushing her into the wall.

She moaned and started sucking on his neck.

She pushed off the wall which made him flip her onto the bed.

He was on top of her and he pushed his tongue into her mouth.

When she tried to roll on top of him they fell off the bed.

On the floor he was on her thrusting into her.

He rubbed her breasts aggressively and she scratched his chest.

"Oh" Rogue he moaned.

"Mmm Gambit" she purred.

He kept thrusting in and out of her hard and fast.

With a hard thrust he came deep inside her.

She came shortly after.

Then they got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Not that way chere" Gambit said leading her the other way.

She looked at him a confused look.

"Kitty went to wake up Lance" Gambit gave her a look and she just gave a sly smile.

"If dat's wha happens when Gambit get yo up he do it mo often."

Kitty knocked on the bathroom door when she couldn t find Lance.

"Lance? Are you in there?" she called.

She turned around and hesitated and turned back around and knocked once more.

Right when she turned back around Lance walked out in a towel.

"H..." she just stood there with her mouth open staring at him.

"Kitty?" Lance asked.

She snapped her head into reality and looked at him.

"I'm here to make sure you re up" Kitty said.

"Well I'm up" Lance said.

She turned to leave but Lance pulled her back by her waist and kissed her.

At first she was shocked but then she melted into the kiss.

Soon the kiss got more heated and Lance pushed her into the wall.

They broke apart and they were both breathing heavy.

She looked at him and pulled him back into the kiss.

Since she just got up she wasn't wearing much.

Just a lose tank top and cotton briefs.

He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

Lance easily took off her top and pants.

He laid her on the bed and she removed his towel.

He kissed her slower this time which only made it better.

He hooked his fingers on the inside of her undies and quickly pulled them off.

She ran her hands up and down his chest.

He entered her slowly as his hands caressed her breasts.

She moaned lightly and he pushed in and out of her.

"Harder" she whispered against his neck.

He continued at the same speed but pushed into her harder and harder.

She started gently licking and sucking on his neck.

He moaned her name softly.

"Faster" she begged.

He to increase his speed as he thrust in and out of her.

She moved her hips in time with his meeting his thrust for thrust.

He started sucking on her hard nipples and he swirled his tongue over them.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair.

They were both close to their clistarted max.

He sped up a little faster and he exploded in her and she followed right after.

He laid next to her and she got up and started to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Lance asked.

"Remember, we re leaving today" Kitty said.

That made him get up and get dressed too.

"Next time babe I promise to take it slow" Lance promised.

Kitty grinned. "Yea we ll just see how long slow works for you."


	14. Chapter 14

Once everyone was downstairs Scott came in and started to explain what they had to do.

"We need to find the crystal and if we can destroy it. If we can't then we must find the guardian. And we're on a time limit. In 72 hours it will consume the galaxy."

"Also the guardian might be found by fire or we'll ask the queen to help us" Jean explained.

Then everyone was quiet.

"Ill go prep the Blackbird" Scott said.

"We should probably get dressed and ready for a fight on the plane" Rogue said.

"Oui chere. Yo can help me get dressed any day" Gambit said smirking.

Rogue just smiled and rolled her eyes. Two hours later they were on the Blackbird and heading toward space. Bobby fell asleep about an hour into the trip.

"Bobby! Like you're freezing in your sleep again" Kitty yelled at him.

He woke up and apologized as his ice started to melt.

Lance was listening to his Ipod with his eyes closed.

"Are you ok babe?" Kitty asked he just nodded. _It sucks he's not a good flyer _Kitty thought.

"Are we dere yet mon ami?" Gambit asked.

"For the twelfth time no we're not" Scott growled. Jean rested her hand on his and he relaxed.

_Don't let Gambit get to you Scott _Jean said. He just looked at her and smiled.

After another three hours of flying they landed on the planet and were greeted by the queen and her court.

"Greetings X-men" said Lilandra.

"Hello Lilandra" Scott said. Then introduced everyone else.

After the introductions were made, the queen took them to the crystal.

Once they saw it Rogue said "Man that's what all the fuss is about?"

"Yo like it chere? I'll get yo one for Christmas" Gambit said. It was small and orange.

"Everyone stand back" Scott warned and he shot at it with his visor, nothing happened.

Bobby shot ice daggers at it and still nothing happened.

So Gambit drew out three cards and threw them at the crystal. After the smoke cleared the crystal was not even scratched.

"Ok let's all try at the same time" Scott said. Rogue touched Bobby and Scott and used their power while they used their powers.

When they were wiped out the crystal was still unscratched.

"Looks like we have to find the Guardian" Jean said.

"I am sorry but we do not no where to find the Guardian" Queen Lilandra said.

"But the crystal cannot stay here, you must take it with you" she finished.

Jean used her power to float the crystal onto the ship.

"So what now?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure but in less than 72 hours it won't matter" Scott said as he started the ship.

When they were just about to reenter Earth's atmosphere orange rays shot past them and another one hit them.

"It looks like someone doesn't want us to keep the crystal" Scott said.

Then the ships steering system was destroyed.

"We're going way to fast we'll all die if we can't slow down" Jean yelled.

Then she looked at Scott and everyone else on board and she knew what she had to do.

She used her power and put them in the cargo hold with the crystal and closed the door. _I have to see what I'm doing or we'll all die _she thought.

She started to used her power to slow the ship down but it wasn't fast enough.

They were still going too fast when they entered the atmosphere. The ship started heating up and it was getting harder to breath.

"Jean!" Scott yelled through the door. The ship was about to crash into the ocean but Jean passed out before it hit the water.

Scott blasted the door open so they could get out. When the others were above the water Scott went back under to look for Jean. He came back up gasping for air.

"The ship is gone" he cried. Bobby held the crystal above his head. Just then Jean burst from the water.

"I am Phoenix!" she yelled as she fell back toward the water.

"Jean!" Scott swam toward her body.

When they all got back to shore they called the Professor.


	15. Chapter 15

"Is she ok?" Scott asked Hank.

"Jean is the strongest mutant I know" Hank said.

"She will wake up just give her time" Hank said.

The Professor tried to read her mind a few times but he was blocked. No one worried about it though. Scott was by her side when she woke up.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"A little tired and weak" she replied.

"Jean, what's or who is Phoenix?" he asked.

"What?" she looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"When ya flew out of the ship you said 'I am Phoenix'" he told her.

" I don't know." The next day Jean was back on her feet like nothing ever happened.

She wanted to rearrange her room a little and repaint it just because she was in a good mood.

So first she was going to move her bed right across from the window. When she couldn't levitate it she tried a little harder and harder.

If someone walked in they would have seen her hair flying around her like fire and her eyes had flames in them. Finally she moved her bed and started to paint.

When she was finished, Scott walked in and gave a long whistle.

"Wow Jean what happened to your room?" he asked.

"What? Don't you like it?" she asked.

"Well it's very… orange" he replied.

Lance and Kitty were downstairs talking about the trip.

"I wonder if Jean's ok?" Kitty said.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's tough. She can pull through anything" Lance said.

"Does she seem different to you?" she asked.

"Different how?" Lance asked.

"I'm like not sure she seems a little wild and carefree all of a sudden" Kitty replied.

"I guess I've noticed a few things about her since she woke up. There's this look in her eyes and a certain air around her but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Lance said.

Jean went to talk to the Professor later that day.

"Professor I was wondering if you could read my mind? My powers haven't been working right since I woke up" Jean said.

"Of course, Jean. Close your eyes and relax."

She did as she was told. The second he touched her mind with his a bright light exploded and he was shot out.

The Professor looked up and Jean was floating above the chair surrounding by fire with flames in her eyes.

"Jean, can you hear me?" he shouted.

"I am Phoenix" said a new voice that sounded like Jean but not Jean.

"Phoenix why are you here?" the Professor asked.

"To help" she said.

"To help who and how?" he asked.

"To help you save the galaxy" she replied.

"What have you done to Jean?"

"Jean Gray is here inside but for now she is quiet" Phoenix said.

"Once you destroy the crystal will you leave Jean?" he asked.

"Yes" was all she said before the fire went out and her eyes turned green again.

"Jean? Is that you?" the Professor asked.

Then she started to cry.

"What's happening to me?" she sobbed.

"It's ok Jean the Guardian of the crystal will leave when she destroys the crystal."

"Perhaps we should tell the others what has happened" he offered.

She just nodded. Scott was the first one through the door and he immediately pulled Jean into his arms and held her. Once everyone was inside, the Professor explained what was going on.

"I guess we found the Guardian or it, she, whatever found us" Bobby said.

"I think we should ask Lilandra about it. I want to know everything about it so I know what to expect" Scott said holding Jean tighter.

"I have already contacted her she will send every book containing knowledge about the Phoenix" Charles said.

"In the mean time, don't let it bother you. Tomorrow we will prepare to destroy the crystal forever."

That night Jean dreamt of fire and ash. It felt good, not hurtful and she wasn't afraid. Kitty walked into her room to see if she was ok Jean was surrounded by flames and floating five feet above the bed.

Before she could scream, Lance clapped a hand over her mouth and pulled her out of the room.

"What are you doing? She needs help" Kitty said.

"No she doesn't that's just the Phoenix. I think when she sleeps they become one. So I wouldn't wake her if I were you" Lance said. Kitty sighed and he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm scared Lance. For Jean, the galaxy, and for you. What if it doesn't work or it ends up killing Jean?" she began to cry softly.

"Shh. That won't happen. Just trust me" he rubbed her back to calm her down. S

he fell asleep in the hallway in him arms. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. When he put her down she wouldn't let go of him. He checked to see if she was awake but she was still sound asleep.

So he just laid down with her and held her all night.

"Jean we can do it together" the voice said in her head.

"Do what? Who are you?" Jean asked.

"I am the Phoenix, Jean. Do not fear me I won't harm you. Together we can save the galaxy" said Phoenix.

"Where are you? Where am I?" Jean asked looking at the flames.

"This is where I was born. We're still in the mansion. I am just showing you where I come from" Phoenix explained.

"Why can't I see you?" Jean asked squinting.

"Here I am Jean." Then a bright light shown through the flames it looked like a bird made of fire.

"I am just spirit Jean But I am very real" said the bird.

"How can we destroy the crystal when I still feel weak?" Jean asked.

"Come here Jean we must connect our souls we must become one" Phoenix said spreading her wings in welcome. Jean walked forward unafraid and stepped into the Phoenix's embrace.

Back in Jean's room the flames that surrounded her turned into the shape of the Phoenix.

When Jean opened her eyes, they were glowing red with fire.


	16. Chapter 16

When morning came everyone made there way down to the danger room where the crystal was been kept.

"So what do we do?" Scott asked.

"We wait for the Phoenix to destroy it in a matter of minutes" the Professor said.

Then the doors opened and Jean floated in surrounded by flames even bigger than before. Her eyes were brighter and redder with fire in them. There was also power in them.

"Jean?" Scott asked. Without looking at him the Phoenix spoke.

"No, Scott I am not Jean. I am Phoenix. Jean is resting now." The Phoenix floated toward the crystal and put her hands on both sides.

Then the crystal was covered with flames.

"With the power of the Phoenix, Guardian of the crystal I now destroy is forever!" Then the Phoenix cried out and a bright light filled the danger room and everyone was thrown backwards.

The crystal exploded and the light got brighter. Out of the brightness, the Phoenix soared up above the shattered crystal and absorbed the light.

When the light was gone, Jean fell. Scott got to her just in time and caught her.

When she opened her eyes he watched the fire disappear and her eyes turned green again.

"I'm ok Scott" she whispered.

"I think after today's events that all the X-men deserve the day off. Go out and have fun today" the Professor said.

Scott set Jean down and she almost fell. He helped her walk out and toward his room.

"I just need to rest" she said as she crawled into this bed. He crawled in next to her and held her.

"Sleep my fire angel" he whispered. They both fell asleep.

Lance helped Kitty up off the floor and they went out to go see a movie.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he drove.

"Just a small bump on my head" she replied.

"I told you everything would be ok" Lance said. She stuck her tongue out at him and he kissed her.

Then he quickly went back to driving and Kitty giggled.

Gambit made a little picnic for the two of them.

"This morning was very exciting in a good bad way" Rogue said.

"Oui Gambit agrees, chere" he replied. They went out to the lake to eat.

"Wow. Ya made all this?" she asked. "Sure did, chere. All fo yo" Gambit told her.

That made Rogue blush. Gambit touched her cheek and whispered

"I'm so glad yo got control o' yo powers."

"Me to ah don't want to hurt _everyone" _she said.

While they were looking at the lake, it started to freeze.

They looked up and Bobby and Robert were training against each other.

"Now that's funny. Iceman and Sunspot. Ah wonder who will win" Rogue said.

"I tink it's an even tie, chere" Gambit said.

"I think we should leave before we get caught in their fight" Rogue said, right before a snowball hit her in the face.

"To late for dat, chere" Gambit laughed. Rogue glared at him and touched his face.

All of a sudden, Gambit felt weaker. He knew she took some of his power. Then she grabbed a stick, charged it, and threw it at Bobby's slide. It shattered and Bobby fell onto the ice lake.

"No fair Rogue!" Bobby yelled. Rogue's eyes glowed red like Gambit's and she charged a rock and threw it on the lake.

"Bobby you ruined my date" Rogue said. Then she heard Robert laughed and he landed next to her.

"Nice job Rogue" he said. He laid his hand on her bare shoulder and fell to the ground. Then she rose into the air covered with sun fire.

"Robert, you ruined my date too" then she burned his butt. She didn't do it to hurt him, just to show him she was upset. Then Bobby reached shore.

"Look, Rogue. We're sorry just calm down" he said. Rogue took a deep breath and came down into Gambit's arms.

"Next time don' piss off ma girlfriend" he said. Then with his arm around her shoulder, they walked away.

After the movie, Lance and Kitty decided to go home and see how everything was.

Everything was quiet when they walked in.

"Like where is everyone?" Kitty asked.

"Wait, listen" Lance said. They heard laughing and smelled food.

"They're having a BBQ out by the pool" Lance said. They headed toward the smell of food and were greeted by Bobby, Jubilee, and everyone else.

"Wow this is like embarrassing" Kitty said turning bright red.

"I guess we're the first guest of honor to show up" Lance said. Then another wave of applause erupted as Gambit and Rogue walked through the door.

"What's this all about?" Rogue asked Storm.

"I tink it's all fo us, chere" Gambit told her.

"You all saved the galaxy. We thought a party was a way to thank you" Storm said.

"Yea we were there but Jean or Phoenix did it all really" Lance said.

"Yea like it was all her. Where is she?" Kitty asked.

"Her and Scott are resting maybe someone should vake dem for da party" Colossus said.

"Look out alarm clock coming through" Jubilee said. Then she threw her hands up and fireworks exploded outside Scott's window.

"VAKE UP TIME TO PARTY!" Kurt yelled. Scott laughed and got up to get ready.

A weird grin broke out a crossed Jean's face and her eyes blazed red.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Jean and Scott walked into the party, Jubilee set off her fire work, and everyone started to clap and cheer. They ate and swam, it was a real X-Men party.

"So Jean how do you feel?" Bobby asked.

"Never better" Jean smiled.

"That s good to hear because everything goes back to normal starting tomorrow" Wolverine said.

Then there was a splash and water flew all over Jean.

"Oh sorry, Jean" Kurt said.

The water stated to evaporate and flames burst from Jean as fire consumed her eyes. She blasted Kurt with a force of energy that knocked him unconscious. There was a laugh coming from Jean that was not Jean's laugh at all.

"Jean what s going on?" Scott asked.

When she looked at him her eyes flashed green and then back to red. She turned into the fiery Phoenix and flew off. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Then Kurt came to.

"I didn't mean to upset her" he said.

"It's not your fault, Kurt. It seems the Phoenix is still inhabiting her body" the Professor said.

"Jean's still in there though I saw it. She needs help" Scott said.

"Scott I know you love Jean but the Phoenix has a strong hold on her. We might not be able to get her back" Charles said.

Before Scott could yell back with his temper, flaring Kitty spoke up. "But we like have to try right? I mean it's Jean."

"I guess the party's over then" Storm said.

"If we can get her back here, we can help her" Rogue said.

"Yes but where is she?" Charles asked.

SCOTT! HELP ME! a voice screamed inside his head.

"Jean? Where are you?" Scott said aloud.

HELP ME, SCOTT! she showed him quick flash of her location.

"She went home" Scott said. "Professor she needs help" Scott begged.

"Let's go. Rogue, Scott, and Colossus go get ready. I don't want to put anyone else in danger." Charles said.

"Yo be careful, chere" Gambit said kissing her.

She took some of his power and said "Now I have you with me." Then she walked away.

"Scott I know you can reach Jean but be careful" Charles said.

"She needs our help Professor"

Jean was sitting in her living room crying. _What's happening to me?_ she cried. _Why won't Phoenix leave? _

_Jean can you hear me?_ came Scotts voice.

_Yes Scott. Help me Scott_ she begged.

_We're coming, Jean. Just hold on_ Scott told her. Scott increased the speed in the Jet and made it go even faster. Two minutes later, he slowly walked toward Jean.

"Jean it's me Scott. Are you ok?"

Jean looked up and got up and walked toward him. Scott I'm scared she said as she started to cry. Scott took her into his arms and held her while she cried.

"I promise you we will help you" Scott told her. Jean looked up and took his hand and smiled. He took her back to the ship.

"Hey Jean are you ok?" Rogue asked.

"I'm not sure. Right now I am" she said. She sat down with Scott in the back of the Jet and soon fell asleep. When she woke up, she was in Scott's room.

"Hey. You're up" Scott said, smiling.

"How long was I out?"

" A few days" he said.

"And let me guess, you haven't left my side since" she said with a smile. He grinned sheepishly back and nodded.

"Scott, I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me" Jean said with tears in her eyes.

"Shh. Hey, Jean, it's ok I won't let anything happen to you" Scott said as he lays down next to her on the bed and held her in his arms.

"Man like I hope Jean will be ok" Kitty said as her and Lance walked hand in hand to the rec room.

"Yea I know, I m worried too" he said as he squeezed her hand. "How's your power coming along?"

"Good I don't even pass out anymore" she laughed. Lance pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I love you" he said as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too" she said when they broke apart.

"You up for a game of air hockey?" Lance asked.

"No. Cant we just sit here?" she smiled sweetly.

"I don't know. Cuddling isn't really my thing. What if one of the guys sees me? I have a rep" Lance said with a wicked grin.

Kitty smiled knowing that she already won.


	18. Chapter 18

"Chere? Are yo awake yet?" Gambit asked as he slowly ran him hand over her side.

Rogue smiled and rolled over to face him. "Cant a girl get any sleep round here?" she asked her eyes half closed.

Gambit smiled at her. "Yea Chere yo can sleep anytime, but Gambit's up and he missed yo kiss" he said as he kissed her slowly.

She kissed him back and rolled over so she was on top of him.

"Rogue could you please come to the training room" the Professor's voice said in her head.

She growled against Gambit's lips and pulled back. "Gambit liked that growl chere" he said as he tried to pull her back down.

"No, no the Professor needs my help." She jumped off the bed before he tried to grab her again and ran out the door laughing.

Gambit lay back on the bed and put the pillow over his face and growled in frustration.

Rogue walked into the training room and saw the Professor, Jean, and Scott. "What do you need me to do Professor?" Rogue asked.

"Ah Rogue yes I hope that you can use your power to take some power out of Jean so that I can help her" the Professor said.

"Ya sure Professor it could be dangerous" Rogue said looking at Jean. Scott held Jean's hand, he clearly didn t like the plan.

"Yes Rogue I know it's dangerous but it's the only thing I can think of right now" the Professor told her.

Rogue walked over to Jean and pulled off her gloves she no longer needed. She held up her hand toward Jean. Jean let go of Scott s hand and grabbed Rogue s hand. Then immediately Rogue s power began to absorb Jean.

Just as soon as it started it stopped and Rogue was thrown a crossed the room and into the wall. "You think you can take my power? You cant handle it" Phoenix said taking over Jean.

"Phoenix why do you still stay in Jean?" the Professor asked.

"Everything is so new and wonderful" Phoenix said. Scott grabbed Jean's hand and made her look at him.

"Give me Jean back" Scott said. Her eyes flashed green then red.

"Ha you think you matter" Phoenix said shaking Scott off. Rogue rolled to her feet and tackled Jean using her powers to take more of Jean's. Phoenix threw room back into the wall and she didn't get up.

Finally the Professor was able to get inside Jean's mind. After a mental struggle the Professor was able to pull Jean back.

"Scott?" Jean looked over and saw an unconscious Scott. "Scott!" Jean ran over to him and held his head in her lap. "Never again will I let Phoenix do this Jean" said as Scott slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey there beautiful" he said as he slowly reached up and touched her cheek. She held his hand and smiled then she helped him up.

"What is all da noise bout?" Gambit asked as he walked into the room. He smiled at Scott and Jean till he saw Rogue still knocked out. "Rogue! What happened to ma Chere?" Gambit asked glaring at Jean.

"Gambit! It was not Jean 's fault it was Phoenix" the Professor said.

Gambit relaxed and picked Rogue up slowly. "Chere? Come on Chere wake up" Gambit begged. Rogue opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Instead of answering her he kissed her.

"Mmm ah'll take that as a yes" using her telepathy power she got from Jean she asked Gambit.

"Want to go back to our room?" Gambit grinned and carried her back to their room.

He gently laid her on the bed and laid down next to her.

"How are yo chere?" Gambit asked.

"Ah'm fine Gambit" Rogue said smiling.

"Ya but Gambit want ta make sure so we rest fo now" he said with a wicked grin.

Soon they were both asleep.

Back in Scott's room Jean lay in his arms not ready to sleep but to tired to be up walking around.

"How do you feel?" Scott asked.

"You're asking me? I wasn't the one thrown into a wall" Jean said looking down.

Scott placed his hand under her chin and tilted her face up and kissed her.

"I'm fine. I'm not the one with another person in my head" Scott said holding her tighter.

"I think it's time we should get some sleep. I know it took a lot out of you to push Phoenix down."

Soon everyone was asleep except Lance and Kitty.


	19. Chapter 19

"You know it's getting late?" Lance asked her. She snuggled closer to him and smiled.

"Yeah I know I just like being in your arms" Kitty told him.

"Sometimes I get scared. Worried you'll get hurt or worse" Kitty said laying her head on his chest.

"Hey don't worry I'm here I'm not going anywhere, I promise" Lance said holding her tighter.

"I know, I still worry though. I love you Lance" Kitty said, then she kissed him. He kissed her back, his hand tangling in her hair as the kiss became hotter.

Soon Kitty was on her back with Lance on top of her with his tongue in her mouth. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned. Gently she pushed on his chest.

"Lance, Lance not tonight" she tried not to moan as he kissed and licked her neck. "Lance, please I just want to go to bed" Kitty tried again.

Finally Lance sat up looking flushed. "Sorry Kitty just couldn't help myself. I can't think around you. I love you."

Lance stood up and took her hand, then took her to her room.

"Lance you can stay if you want" Kitty said as she laid down in her bed.

He smiled and simply laid down next to her, soon they were both asleep and no one else was awake, the mansion was quiet for now…

Everyone was woken up by a bright light shining through all the windows.

"This is the Shi'ar guard, we've come for Jean Grey" a loud voice announced. Scott and Jean quickly headed to Professor X's room. Inside he was trying to reason with Queen Lilandra.

"Charles to restore the Phoenix's powers it must feed on a star system killing it and those who depend on it" Lilandra said.

"But Phoenix is locked away now" Jean spoke up.

"Guards seize her" Lilandra said as her guards grabbed Jean and Scott before he could attack them.

Charles sighed unhappily "Lilandra I challenge you with the Duel Of Honor with your guards for Jean's life." Stunned, Lilandra nodded sadly.

"If that is the way it must be then so be it." Next thing the X-Men knew they were on the moon facing the Shi'ar guards. The battle was quickly ending and the X-Men were losing.

However it was when Scott was hit that the Phoenix broke its mental prison. It attacked everyone it came in contact with.

It hurt Jean's friends while she was trapped inside. Finally after the struggling to get out Jean broke free of Phoenix's hold and knew what she had to do.

Quickly she turned and kissed Scott "Goodbye." Then she took off running with Scott behind her yelling her name.

Using the Phoenix power Jean made the Shi'ar weapons fire directly at her. Scott was to far behind… to late to save her. Jean was dead.

As Scott picked her up he realized he was crying and also surrounded by his fellow X-Men. All of a sudden a bright light emerged out of Jean's body taking the form of the Phoenix.

"Look what you've done!" Scott screamed.

"I'm sorry I did not mean for this to come to pass" Phoenix said.

"She's gone" Scott yelled.

"Yes but I can bring her back but the price with be heavy" Phoenix replied.

"I'll do it whatever it is I'll do it" Scott begged.

"The price is your own life" Phoenix told him.

"Now wait just a minute there birdy" Rogue spoke up. "Does it have to be one life or could it be a little from a lot of lives?" Rogue asked.

Phoenix paused then answered "Yes that to would work"

"Then like take a bit of all of us" Kitty said. The X-Men circled around Scott and Jean.

Then a bright light came out of all of them and went into Jean's body. When the light was gone the Phoenix simply disappeared and Scott watched as Jean slowly opened her eyes and smiled.


	20. Chapter 20

Once home Scott held Jean in his arms and carried her all the way up to his room kicked the door closed and laid her on the bed still holding her.

"I almost lost you" Scott said with tears in his voice.

"Sh it didn't happen I'm here and I'm okay" Jean told him. His hold on her tightened.

"You were dead Jean" he said. Slowly Jean leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back almost desperately.

"I'm right here Scott and I'm not going anywhere. I love you" Jean said as she blushed. Scott slowly smiled which got bigger and bigger until he smiled from ear to ear.

"I love you too Jean" then he kissed her again slowly.

"We should sleep I bet your exhausted" Scott said when he broke the kiss.

"Surprisingly I'm energized" Jean laughed.

"You are?" Scott asked in disbelief. Jean nodded and smiled. Suddenly Scott felt a tug on his pants and when he looked down they were coming undone by themselves.

"Jean?" Scott asked.

Jean smiled "Yes?" His pants began to slide down.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" She held up her hands but his pants were down to his knees and her shirt was coming off.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked as his shirt came off. Jean blushed and nodded.

"Yeah Scott I'm sure. I love you and I want you right now." Smiling Scott reached out and slowly took off her shirt. She blushed when he just stared at her then he took off her pants.

As he took her bra and panties off she tried to cover herself up but he stopped her.

"Why are you trying to hid when you're so amazingly beautiful?" Slowly he uncovered her breast and then uncrossed her legs. "You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen" Scott said as he looked her over growing even harder as he did.

Jean smiled at the compliment and opened her legs as he slowly slid between them. However instead of kissing her his head went between her legs as he kissed her thighs.

He heard her moan softly then he kissed her pussy before slowly thrusting his tongue inside. She cried out and arched her back off the bed digging her fingers into his hair.

He kept thrusting his tongue into her making her wetter. Her moans increased till she couldn't take anymore and came on his tongue as she cried out. He kept licking her pussy as she came then he leaned up and grinned.

"Wow" Scott Jean smiled breathlessly. Scott pushed his boxers off and smiled at her. She bit her bottom lip and waited. Slowly Scott slid his cock inside her.

She moaned when he was all the way in.

"Are you okay? It doesn't hurt does it?" Scott asked worried.

"Mmm no it fells really good Scott" Slowly Scott started to thrust in and out and soon they were both moaning loudly.

"Oh Scott yes oooo" Jean moaned. Scott shifted his hips up so each time he thrust into her his cock would hit her clit.

Jean cried out in pleasure at the new angle. Scott thrust harder but still slowly and he could' t hold it anymore and he came.

Felling Scott cum made Jean cry out louder and also cum.

Both lay there breathless when Jean finally said "I love you Scott"

"And I love you" he replied before they both fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Rogue woke up with a letter on her pillow.

She smiled thinking it was from Gambit but as she read it the colored drained from her face and her heart dropped into her stomach, Mystique had Gambit she caught him when he went out to buy cards and flowers for Rogue.

The letter told Rogue not to tell anyone physically or telepathically or Gambit would suffer. Also it told Rogue where to meet Mystique for more information.

With no other choice but to do as she asked Rogue suited up and sneaked out of the mansion. She took one of Gambit's bikes to meet up with Mystique.

"I was wondering if you would show. Shame on you daughter love only weakens you" Mystique said.

"What do you want Mystique?" Rogue asked.

"Oh it's simple really there's a plane going to Washington tonight I want you to stop it" Mystique smiled.

"If ah do this you'll let Gambit go?" Rogue asked thinking she wasn't getting the whole story.

"Of course just as long as you do as I say he'll be fine."

"Lets get this over with" Rogue said. Mystique lead her to an abandon building and told her what plane number and how to stop it.

"Basically go after the pilot and wear the ear piece and go as I say" Mystique explained. By the time they finished going over things the sun was setting.

"Alright there is the plane go on board and do as I said, I'll watch from the camera I hacked down here so I'll know if you listen to me" Mystique said with a grin.

Silently Rogue got on the plane and put the ear piece in. "Ah'm in but there's no one here."

"Just wait."

Finally Rogue heard people start to board the plane and went to more forward.

"Not yet she's not there it's just a couple of security guards" Mystique's voice was in her ear.

Rogue hid waiting till finally Mystique told her the woman was on the plane and in the cockpit. As Rogue started to make her way up to the pilots, Mystique told her to simply touch the guards.

Knowing that Mystique was watching she did very quick contact. Once inside the cockpit Mystique told her to grab the woman and not let go or Gambit would suffer.

Seeing no other choice Rogue grabbed the woman before she turned around and held on. The second Rogue touched her she knew the woman was a mutant. She held on but the power she was getting was building fast inside her.

"It's to much ah want to let go!" Rogue screamed.

"You do he's dead hold on" Mystique replied. Rogue blacked out for a minute or so and when she came to the other woman was on the floor breathing but dead to the world.

Rogue quickly ran off the plane and the next thing she knew her feet weren't even touching the ground. She looked down and realized she was hovering in the she started to freak out she fell and landed right on her butt.

"Okay what the heck was that?" Rogue asked herself as she got on her bike and rode back to the building. Mystique was waiting in when Rogue pulled up she started screaming for Mystique.

She walked inside and Mystique was leaning on a table simply smiling.

"Alright ah did what you said now where's Gambit?" Rogue asked, her fear and anger rising.

Mystique just grinned. "Oh that swamp rat? He…"

"Only ah can call him that. Now where is he?" What asked more loudly her anger taking away her fear.

"He's not here sweetie."

"What?! Where is he?!" Rogue screamed.

Mystique just laughed. "I told you love was a weakness. He's not even here" Mystique just kept laughing.

"You horrid bitch!" Rogue screamed and slammed her fist into Mystique's face and watched her fly through three walls. Rogue stared in horror at Mystique then at her own fist.

Then she ran jumped on the bike and drove back to the mansion, tears running down her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Rogue ran into the mansion right past Lance and Kitty into her room.

She cried into her pillow just slightly happy that she only slightly dented the door knob with her new strength. She heard a loud banging on her door.

"Chere if yo don open dis door dis second I'll blow it up!" Gambit yelled.

"Go away!" Rogue screamed as she cried.

"Un, deux, trois" she could hear Gambit counting.

"Okay fine" she very carefully open the door to see a very angry Cajun.

"Where da hell have yo been chere… oh chere" Gambit said as he saw her tears he grabbed her tight and hugged her even tighter and kissed her.

"Where were yo chere what happened?" Gambit asked again.

"Mystique said she had you ah thought she did" Rogue said looking down.

"Wha' happened chere yo can tell Gambit" he said holding her in his arms.

"She made me use my powers on a woman" Rogue said still feeling horrible about what she did and the fact that the powers still hadn't worn off.

"The woman was a mutant she passed out when Mystique told me to keep holding on ah thought she has you" Rogue cried a little on his shoulder.

He gently rocked her rubbing her back. "Gambit is fine chere now he more worried bout yo."

"Ah don't know Gambit the powers still haven't worn off yet but ah did hang on longer than ah ever have before" Rogue explained.

"Don worry chere Gambit sure day'll go away soon." He held her against his chest and curled up with her on the bed and watched as she slowly fell asleep.

Gambit smiled as he stroked her hair and arm as she slept, then he kissed her head. He let himself relax and he to slowly fell asleep holding her.

She was falling with nothing to grab onto and she kept falling then all of a sudden Rogue stopped falling and just hovered there in the air. Rogue looked around dazed and confused as she hovered.

"You stole my life!" Someone yelled as they slammed into Rogue and disappeared. Then another second later Rogue got hit again.

"You stole my power!"

"Ah'm sorry ah didn't mean too" Rogue said as she started to cry and look around for whatever it was that was attacking her.

"Ah'm sorry ah'm sorry!" Rogue screamed as she cried.

"Chere, chere! Wake up!" Rogue jerked awake. Gambit tried to hold her but she was to strong and she was floating over the floor and looking around.

"Wha.." Rogue started then there was a knock on her door. Gambit opened it to see the Professor there.

"Rogue I think we need to talk now" he saw as he saw Rogue floating in the air.

"Ah thing ya right Professor."


	23. Chapter 23

When Jean woke up Scott was gone so naturally she started to freak out.

"Scott?" Jean said physically and telepathically. Scott walked out of the bathroom in his boxers.

"Jean I'm right here it's okay nature call and all. I didn't leave" Scott said smiling as he got back into bed and held her.

Jean started to giggle "Nature called?" she laughed more.

Scott blushed a little "Well yeah it tends to happen" he then also started to laugh. Jean slowly got out of bed and put Scott's shirt on.

"I think you look better in my shirt than I do" Scott said smiling. Jean smiled more.

"I'm going to go shower" she said.

"Mind if I join you?" Scott asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Jean laughed "If that is what you want to do then no you can't shower with me I'm hungry and you're a distraction. Though maybe later I'll make you my dessert" Jean grinned and walking into the bathroom and closed the door.

Scott laid back with his arms behind his head and smiled. He had dreams about being with Jean and the real thing paled in comparison. Scott was so happy to be with her he loved her so much.

Finally he got up and put some clothes on still smiling he just got a new shirt on when he heard the water shut off. A few minutes later Jean stepped out fully dressed and smiling at him.

"Come on lets go get some food" Scott said holding out his hand. Jean smiled more and took his hand letting him lead her out of the room. In the kitchen they ran into Cannonball and Wolfsbane.

"Hey Sam, Rayne" Jean said smiling at them.

"Jean, Scott" Rayne said as her and Sam walked out with their sodas.

"She's glowing" Rayne said softly a smile in her voice.

"Scott got lucky" Sam said with admiration in his voice. Jean blushed hard and Scott smiled lovingly at her.

"Such a cute blush" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. She smiled and blushed even more. She sat down and Scott sat next to her and they both reached for the last cookie.

Scott smiled softly and broke the cookie in half handing her a piece. Jean leaned over and kissed him grabbing the piece of cookie.

"I thought you were my dessert?" Jean said smiling.

"In that case" Scott said grabbing the cookie but Jean quickly grabbed it back.

"Kidding kidding my cookie."

Then all of a sudden they heard a scream and they quickly ran into the living room but what they saw made them turn back around just as fast.

Lance and Kitty were on the couch.

~loving the reviews guys thanks soo much :) ~


	24. Chapter 24

Kitty screamed again as Lance continued to tickle her. Lance still tickled her no matter the promises she continued to make and some of them were very tempting.

"Lance stop please! Anything I'll do anything please!" Kitty laughed more as he tickled her. She knew she could phase out but that's neither fair nor fun.

Finally Lance stopped and smiled down at her sending mini shock waves through her body.

"I'll hold you to that" Lance said.

Just then one of the new students walked in to see Lance on top of Kitty her breathing hard.

Kitty thought his name was Jake of something but she couldn't remember his power.

The kids eyes quickly turned red and he turned away to face the window just as fire started coming out of his eyes.

Kitty looked at the kid and noticed he had a nice tent in his pants and she laughed.

Lance growled knowing that Jake's power got out of control when he got horny and clearly he was by seeing him and Kitty.

"Bobby!" Lance yelled. Finally the kid closed his eyes shutting the fire off.

"Damn it not again" Jake whined.

Kitty laughed harder but it made her body rub against Lance's so he quickly sat up before he had a problem like Jake's.

Jake ran out of the room hot a wall then ran upstairs. Bobby ran in and quickly took care of the fire on the curtains.

"That kid needs help" Lance said. Clearly he still wasn't happy some kid got hard over his girl.

"Lance like calm down you know I'm your girl and no one elses. Like I don't even notice other guys that way anymore they're like all like a brother now" Kitty said snuggling against her grouchy Lance.

Lance grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as he stood up. "Damn straight your mine. I'm never letting you go."

"Lance! Put me down. And like your supposed to say your my guy and you don't notice other girls" Kitty said.

"I thought you knew that" Lance said seriously still not putting her down.

"I'm a girl I know but you still like gotta say it ya know" Kitty said softly. Lance carried her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter then looked straight into her eyes.

"Kitty I stopped noticing other girls the day I met you, even though you hated me" Lance chuckled then continued "The only girl for me is you the only girl I love will always be you and if you being my girl needs me to tell you that then I'll say it whenever you want me to."

Kitty was almost crying by the end when she kissed him long and hard.

"I love you Lance. You know you are so like whipped though" Kitty said smiling.

Lance grinned "I just want you happy plus I'll save my demands for the bedroom." Kitty blushed at that.

"Now" Lance said "You will let me cook you dinner."

"Really you're using your 'I'd do anything' card to make me dinner?" Kitty asked.

Lance smiled "Oh yeah I am now go up to your room and wait till I come and get you." Kitty smiled but tried to hide it.

"Yeah yeah fine like do whatever you have to" she said nonchalantly but ended up smiling anyway.

He gave her a kiss and a smack on the ass as she headed up to her room.

In all honesty Kitty couldn't wait to see what Lance cooked her.


	25. Chapter 25

Jean and Scott went back to Jean's room as Lance and Kitty walked into the kitchen.

"I guess love is in the air" Jean laughed.

Scott looked confused "Who?" he asked. When Jean looked at him like he was crazy he just smiled and laughed.

"Kidding" he said.

Jean stopped right inside her door and Scott moved behind her kissing her neck and she smiled.

"I love you Scott" she said.

"I love you Jean I never have nor ever will want anyone but you" Scott said as he nipped her neck gently.

"You say the sweetest things" Jean said turning in his arms to kiss him softly.

"I've got a good 5 years' worth of stuff I should have said to you but I was too afraid you didn't feel the same" Scott explained.

"I think I did a little bit when I look back" Jean said.

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yeah even when I was with Duncan I was never really with him. Yeah I liked him but I didn't love him."

Scott smiled and kissed her nearly bending her in half with the force and happiness behind the kiss. She smiled and giggled as she kissed him back.

"I always dreamed you'd say something like that to me" Scott said grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess I should have just read your mind, would of made all our lives easier" Jean said.

"I tried real hard to keep if from you" Scott told her. "Well we did start here together so I learned fast" Scott smiled and kissed her again.

Jean pulled him into her room smiling. "Don't worry I'll behave" she said giggling.

"Yeah but I can't make that promise" Scott replied smiling. Jean just smiled more holding him close. They fell onto the bed snuggling and cuddling happily just smiling.

"Scott can we try something?" Jean asked.

"I'm liking this" Scott said grinning.

She giggled "not that silly." Scott tilted his head watching her. Jean reached up lightly touching his sunglasses, he quickly grabbed her hands.

"Don't."

"Scott please trust me." He still held her wrists but slowly let go. Slowly Jean took off sunglasses and his eyes glowed bright red. She was using her powers to hold back his optic beams.

She slowly pushed them back until she could see the color of his eyes, blue. She smiled finally for once looking into the eyes of the man she loved.

"Scott…" she smiled and kissed him slowly lovingly. He smiled back finally able to see the girl he loved with normal eyes. Slowly the red started to fade back in and she put the shades back on him.

"Thank you for trusting me" she said smiling.

"Anything for you Jean." They fell asleep in each other's arms a slight smile on both their faces. When Jean woke up she was alone in bed with a note on her pillow. 'Sorry love I got hungry so I got some food and went outside to get some fresh air come join me beautiful.

' Jean smiled and got out of bed slowly heading down stairs to go outside. Just before she got to the door she heard voices one was Scott's the other was some girl she didn't know.

"So how does the school look so far?" Scott asked the girl.

"Oh things are definitely looking better" the girl said in a seductive voice.

"That's good you think you're going to be joining?" Scott asked clearly not hearing the seduction in the girls voice.

"Depends, are you a teacher here?"

"Well me and Jean are training to be teachers" Scott said proudly.

"Well I'm sure with your help I can pass you class" the girl said. Jean was sure she even winked when she said it.

"Whose Jean?" the girl asked her tone turning a little snotty. Jean, having enough of this girl walked out.

"I'm Jean and you are?" Jean asked as she wrapped her arm around Scott's waist. His arm slid around her shoulders and the girls face got a pissed off look at the two of them, Jean just smiled.

"I'm Emma Frost, Scott has just been showing me around for a while." In her head Jean heard the girls voice. _You've got a lovely boyfriend. _Jean grinned snuggling into Scott as he held her tighter.

_Yes he is and he's mine._

Emma smiled _we'll see._ Jean slowly untangled herself from Scott and stalked toward Emma and the girl kept her grin but backed up.

_He's my boyfriend you can't have him._

_ I get what I want and I want Scott._

"Never gonna happen" Jean said aloud.

_He'll be mine within a week_ Emma spoke in Jean's head. Jean looked back at Scott who was very confused.

"I love you" she said.

Scott smiled "I love you too Jean." Jean smiled more turned around and punched Emma right in the face.

The girl was knocked out and Jean smiled. "Scott's mine, I think you should find a different school to join." Jean turned and walked back to Scott. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'll always be yours Jean no matter what, sorry you weren't 100% sure how I felt" Scott said holding her even tighter.

From inside Professor X's office Gambit watched out the window and grinned. "Looks like dat crystal white fille isn't gonna join da team" Gambit said looking back at Rogue.


	26. Chapter 26

Rogue sat in the chair gently so she didn't break it.

"Rogue why don't you tell me what happened?" Professor X asked.

Rogue looked down and started to cry. "Ah thought Mystique had Gambit so ah went after her" Rogue started.

"So Ah got there and Mystique said Gambit would die if ah didn't do wha' she said." Rogue started to cry more and Gambit walked over to her and rubbed her back.

"So ah had to use ma powers on another mutant" Rogue looked ashamed.

"Go on Rogue" Professor X said. Gambit squeezed her shoulder.

"So ah did wha' Mystique wanted and used ma powers on that other mutant… ah held on till ah passed out and the powers haven't worn off yet and she's in ma head" Rogue finished in a rush crying more.

"Rogue I would like to try to help you" Professor X said.

Rogue nodded leaning her head into Gambit. Rogue closed her eyes and let the Professor help her.

When Rogue opened her eyes she was in a place she didn't know only guessing she was in her own head.

"You stole my life!" a woman said flying in front of Rogue.

"Ah didn't mean to" Rogue replied crying. Then Professor X was at her side.

"Rogue you have to fight her."

"But she's righ' Professor this is ma fault."

"No Rogue help me fight her" he said sternly.

"You're gonna cry like a little girl?" the woman said mockingly.

Rogue looked up then flew at the other woman and punched her.

"Ah'm not a little girl anymore!" As Rogue fought Professor X worked to suppress the other woman's psyche.

Soon the other woman's presence was not quite gone but hidden and suppressed.

When Rogue opened her eyes she saw nothing but red on black eyes looking at her with worry and concern.

"Chere are yo okay?" Gambit asked. Rogue looked at Professor X who nodded, so Rogue nodded.

"Yeah ah think ah'm okay ah feel okay" she smiled at him.

Gambit quickly picked Rogue up and walked out of the office but not before he saw Professor X turn red Gambit guessed his thought were pretty loud and clear. But that didn't stop him he carried Rogue all the way to his room.

"Gambit ah'm fun ya can put me down now" Rogue said giggling.

"No yo not, not till Gambit know yo safe… in Gambit's bed… with him" Gambit said clearly flustered about something.

"Gambit what's wrong?" "Nothin" Gambit replied. Rogue grabbed him and rolled on top of him looking down at him.

"Gambit tell me what's wrong?" Gambit looked up at her then looked away. "Gambit?"

"Yo scared me chere. Yo were in pain, scared, in danger, and Gambit couldn't do une thing to protect yo"

"Gambit has never felt so helpless and scared in his life chere" by the time Gambit stopped talking he was holding Rogue like he was scared she was going to disappear on him. Rogue simply held him close.

"Shh ah'm okay ah'm right here ah'm not goin nowhere swamp rat you're stuck with me."

They simply help each other like that for a while.

~Loving the reviews guys keep them coming~


	27. Chapter 27

Kitty lay on her bed smiling and waiting for Lance to come get her. She lay on her tummy swinging her legs smiling more.

There was a knock on the door and Kitty grinned. "Close your eyes baby" Lance said from the other side of the door.

Giggling Kitty closed her eyes. She heard the door open and smelled something that smelled amazing. She heard him set a tray down on the bedside table waiting for him to tell her to open her eyes.

"Okay um open them" Lance said clearly nervous. Kitty opened her eyes to see two plates of spaghetti.

"Mmm that looks and like smells amazing" Kitty said smiling at Lance. He smiled clearly relived she liked it.

When she took a bite she moaned. "Like oh my god that's the best thing I've like ever tasted" Kitty said.

"I used all natural home grown tomatoes and spices for the sauce if I had time I could of made the noodles too" Lance said as he blushed.

"So like is this your secret you're a great cook?" Kitty asked smiling.

"Yeah I can cook but living in a house with guys that's not something you do" Lance admitted.

Kitty giggled and they ate there food smiling at each other every so often. When Lance was done eating he just stared and smiled at Kitty.

"What? Do I like have something in my teeth?" Kitty asked.

Lance chuckled "No you don't you're just so beautiful how could I not look at you Kitty?" Lance replied.

This time it was Kitty's turn to blush. Then she leaned over and softly kissed him.

"I love you Lance" she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too" he replied then he kissed her.

His tongue traced the seam of her lips and slowly she slid her tongue out to slide against his. Lance let out a soft moan as his hand slid to the base of her neck as he deepened the kiss.

This time Kitty was the one who moaned into Lance's mouth. He laid her back gently on the bed still kissing her deeply. His free hand was resting against her hip slowly rubbing. Her tongue brushed over his as she kissed him back.

Slowly Lance's hand slid under her shirt to stroke her hip, he felt Kitty shiver in pleasure. His hand rose to her lower rib cage and splayed his fingers out and felt her hot skin. Kitty moaned more.

Lance grinned as he pulled away from her and grabbed the plates.

"I have to go wash these plates now" he said walking out the door.

She watched him go then rolled over and growled into her pillow.

Lance heard her and grinned to himself as he took the plates down to the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

After Scott and Jean walked away from an unconscious Emma they laughed looking out for the sea.

"I'm yours Jean so stop thinking about her and enjoy the view" Scott said snuggling Jean tighter in his arms.

"I'm not doubting you Scott I'm just thinking how much I didn't like her" Jean said leaning against her ear.

"She's not even worth that love I love you Jean always have always will." They watched as the waves rolled in until Scott started nibbling on Jean's neck.

"You keep doing that we'll have to go inside" Jean said grinning.

With that said Scott quickly lifted her up and carried her into the house past Lance and headed to his room. Jean giggled the whole way there as she kissed Scott's jaw and neck.

He growled softly and once he got her in his room, he closed the door and leaned her against it kissing her hard. He nipped her lower lip then slid his tongue into her mouth and groaned.

Soon their clothes just seemed to melt off thanks to Jean. Scott slowly eased Jean down the door till his cock was deep inside her.

"Oh Scott yes" Jean moaned softly. Scott grinned and started thrusting hard into her making her bounce with each thrust.

Jean cried out in pleasure as Scott moaned loud. Then to tease her he slowed his thrust down pumping deep into her.

"Oh Scott please oh please fuck me" Jean begged. He grinned as he stared to thrust his cock into her hard and rough.

Jean screamed her pleasure as he did. "Scott!" He slammed into her pussy.

"Yes oh that's it Jean oh god" Scott moaned as she gripped his shoulders tight. Scott lifted her away from the door still slamming his cock into her, her body moving up and down with each thrust.

Scott started to lick and nibble on her breast and Jean barely had breath to even moan.

"Yes yes" Jean moaned softly. Finally Scott laid her on the bed thrusting his cock even faster into her tight pussy.

"Oh god Jean oh fuck." Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore she felt him stiffen and cum long and hard inside her. Jean let out a soft whine as she came hard around his cock.

"Oh Scott." He rolled off her and she snuggled into him happily. Jean smiled up at him

"I love you" she said softly.

"I love you too. God Jean I will always love you need you." Scott leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Mine" he whispered softly.

"Yes" Jean said back smiling. Scott slowly nuzzled her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her pulse point.

Jean let out a soft moan as her eyes closed.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me?" Scott whispered softly pressing a kiss to her neck.

"Mmm about as much as you mean to me" Jean said softly.

"I love you Jean more than you know" Scott said. Then he let out a sigh.

"We have to go to Magneto's training session."

"Oh yes the master of metal the metallic master he's really turned around he's really good now that he's… well good" Jean said laughing.

Slowly they both got out of bed and started to get dressed sneaking peaks at each other.


	29. Chapter 29

Rogue woke up and smiled as she looked over at Gambit who was still asleep. She leaned over to touch him but stopped, scared of her new powers.

"Don' be afraid chere" Gambit said without opening his eyes.

Very gently Rogue ran her hand down his cheek.

"Mmm dats it chere just learning yo new power" Gambit said.

"Ah'm still scared" Rogue said as she continued to touch him.

"Yo doin' good chere" Gambit said smiling at her. She smiled back and started to run her fingers through his hair gently.

"Ah can feel the power but ah… ah don't want to use it or hurt you so it's like the power doesn't want to be used" Rogue said.

"Gambit understands dat chere. Gambits power is bout will and what Gambit wants." Slowly Gambit kissed her and she kissed back, her powers seemed in check. Gambit started to slide his hand up her shirt before she stopped him.

"Mmm don't' think it's safe to try that just yet sugah" Rogue said with a soft giggle.

"Okay Gambit won't push ya chere" he said leaning back.

"Let's go outside and see just what ah can do" Rogue said with a smile. Then she jumped out of bed and ran out the door giggling.

Gambit grinned before he got up and ran after her. He caught up to her just as she stepped out the door he didn't even stop just scooped her up and kept running. Rogue smiled then all of a sudden she was out of his arms and floating in the air.

"Whoa one second ah wanted to be in the air the next boom here ah am" Rogue smiled.

Gambit just looked up at her.

"Chere ya are amazing" he grinned at her and ran his hands over her legs and slowly she landed on the ground.

"Ah wanna go again." With that said she was back up flying high. She did twists and turns leaning how to get a handle on flying. From the ground Gambit watched his amazing girlfriend fly around.

"So beautiful" Gambit whispered softly smiling. He sat down on the grass just to watch her and he smiled more.

Rogue giggled as she flew high in the sky then she slowly came back to the ground.

"This is so cool" Rogue said. She walked over to a tree and let her new power flow as she punched the tree.

It exploded into splinters. She jumped back and was a little stunned.

"That was… wow" Rogue looked over to see Gambit smiling.

"See control chere" Gambit said pulling her into his arms.

"Ah think ah'll get it" she said smiling softly.

"Let's go on back inside chere maybe Gambit will cook dinner again… day is if Jean don' kill me first" Gambit laughed as he and Rogue went inside.

~sorry took so long to update hope you like this new chapter in the xmen lives let me know what you all think~


	30. Chapter 30

~sorry I'm changing the character order this time I really wanted to get this chapter wrote~

A few hours after Gambit and Rogue went inside he got a call on his cell phone. Seeing the call ID he went into his room to take it.

"Wha' yo want Jean-Luc?" Gambit asked as a hello.

"Sorry Remy daddy's not here but I am come home Remy come to me or he's dead." With that the call ended.

Gambit looked at his phone torn between choices. Jean-Luc wasn't his real dad wasn't even a very good person yet he raised Gambit. He decided after a few minutes.

"Guess this Cajuns goin' home" he said to himself. Quickly he stared to pack a bag then he wrote Rogue a note explaining why he had to go home. He really didn't want to drag Rogue into his mess.

Then he slipped out the window and was gone.

After a while Rogue knocked on Gambit's door.

"Gambit everything okay? Gambit?" Getting no answer she opened the door going into the room. However Gambit was nowhere in sight, as she looked around she found the note on the bed.

'Sorry Rogue my father's life is in danger I had to go home please don't worry and don't come I don't want you in my mess of a life I love you my belle.'

At first Rogue was hurt then she started thinking better and realized Gambit was in trouble and no matter what he said she was going after him. Rogue learned Gambit took a motorbike and he had a big lead on them.

But they had a jet she just had to get the team ready.

Breaking every speed limit out there Gambit made it to New Orleans by night fall. About 45 minutes later he was standing outside the huge house and knocking. Julien Boudreaux opened the door smirking.

"Poor Remy lose sometin'?" he asked as Gambit walked into the house.

"Save it Julien yo know why ah'm here."

"She's waitin for yo upstairs yo know where."

Gambit walked up the stairs to her room then opened the door to see Bella Donna Boudreaux in a wedding dress.

"Well look who came home" she said smiling.

"Save it Bell let Jean-Luc go now" Gambit said.

Then she tossed him something shiny.

"Put dis on and he's free" she said. Looking down Gambit saw it was a gold ring. Slowly he slid it on to his finger the second he did he fell to his knees in pain.

Bella just smiled "By the way ah never had Jean-Luc but now ah got yo."

Once Rogue got the team together they quickly made their way to New Orleans and Rogue was knocking the door for the house Gambit grew up. When an older man opened the door Rogue quickly asked for Remy.

"Remy? Haven't seen him in years" the man said.

"What he got a call saying his father was in danger" Rogue explained.

"Ah'm his father ah'm Jean-Luc."

"Then where's Remy?"

Rogue was freaking out ans so were her team mates they were all friends after all.

"Merde… ah know where he is" the man said then he grabbed a gun and headed out the door.

Rogue quickly followed desperately wanting to find Gambit. Soon they were heading toward a huge house buy in the open front yard they were surrounded.

"Drop da gun Jean-Luc it's of little use now" some guy said.

Slowly Jean-Luc put the gun down.

"Where's Remy Julien?" Jean-Luc asked.

"He's with Bella Donna his woman."

Rogue let out a soft cry.

Slowly a woman walked out of the house in a wedding dress holding Gambit's arm.

"Welcome our newest member Remy Lebeau" the woman said as she kissed him.

"No ah don't believe it" Rogue said to herself tears in her eyes.

Gambit's eyes weren't on Rogue but on Jean who nodded slightly.

Then a psychic blast wave sent the people with guns flying most were knocked out. Gambit quickly pushed Bella down but he quickly fell to his knees in pain.

"Ah knew he didn't love that ol' swamp witch. Get away from him!" Rogue yelled flying at Bella attacking her.

Soon Rogue was knocking Bella around with her new power. The rest of her team was working on freeing Gambit from the ring.

Once they got it off Rogue left Bella on the ground too weak to stand.

"Remy don't leave me again" she begged.

"Dis is not my home ah am no t'ief nor assassin ah am an X-man and ah'm never comin' back" Gambit said putting his arm around Rogue waist.

When they were all back at the mansion Rogue and Gambit rode the bike back.

Gambit wanted to take Rogue on a picnic. After they ate they went for a walk along by the water the sun was shining it was warm out a perfect day.

"Ah'm sorry bout Bella Rogue it's a long story but it's one dats long behind me now" Gambit said as they walked.

"Was she your girlfriend?" Rogue asked.

"Ah was supposed to marry her to join our families together but Gambit got in a fight wit her brother den left and haven't been back since all Gambit cares bout is yo chere."

Gambit gently took her arm and stopped her then gave her a rose.

"Rogue Gambit knows he hasn't known yo very long and da first time we met he tried to kill yo. Gambit never say dis to anyone before Gambit loves yo."

Then Gambit dropped down to one knee pulling out a box with a ring inside that was made with a queen of hearts card and the diamond was red on black like his eyes.

"Will yo marry me chere?" Gambit asked.

Looking like a deer in the head lights Rogue slowly nodded then softly said "Yes."

~Keep the reviews coming I love to get them and I read each one and I respond as fast as I can to PM's :) ~


	31. Chapter 31

The next few days were a blur for Kitty she could only imagine how Rogue was feeling.

Kitty and Jean were both the Maids of Honor and they were scrambling to make things as easy as possible on Rogue. Didn't make it better that the wedding was supposed to take place as fast as possible in case some new problem arose.

It was Kitty's job to pick up the dresses. They weren't that bad Rogue wanted green Gambit wanted red but they settled on purple. They were really pretty dresses but they didn't compare with Rogue's dress it was gorgeous.

Kitty decided to take Lance's jeep to hold more room but when she reached for the keys Lance grabbed them from her.

"Oh no you're not taking my jeep."

"But like I need to go get the dresses."

"Then I'll drive" Lance said with a smile.

"What's wrong with my driving?"

"Oh nothing" he said leading her to his jeep.

She got in the passenger side and before she could ask any more questions he kissed her. By the time Lance pulled back she was breathless and he was pulling out the gate. Kitty directed Lance to the dress shop.

"Maybe someday your Maid of Honor will be picking up your dress" Lance said smiling.

Kitty stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Please tell me that wasn't you like proposing to me" Kitty said her face pale.

"What? Oh god no I…I didn't" Lance stuttered looking like a deer in the deadlights.

She nodded slowly then they walked into the store together.

"Pick up for Lebeau" Kitty said to the clerk.

The clerk gave Lance a once over then stuck her nose up and went to get the dresses.

As she came back she looked at Kitty's tummy and handed her the dresses with a snobbish smile she said "You _kids _have a nice day."

They walked out Kitty hurt, Lance pissed off which is why it didn't surprise her when the ground began to shake directed at the dress store.

"Lance don't" Kitty pleaded.

"She was rude and snobbish to you" he said his focus never breaking.

"Lance I'm okay please stop and lets go home" Kitty said lightly tugging on his arm watching as the shop window broke and bricks started to fall.

All of a sudden it stopped as Lance relaxed.

"I'm sorry I just didn't like the way she looked at you" he said slightly ashamed.

"Lance if you do that to everyone you think is rude to me then we're in trouble" she giggled still thinking it was a sweet loving gesture wrong but it's Lance.

"I'll be good I promise… mostly" Lance laughed getting in the jeep.

She smiled as she got into the jeep too.

"Yes we should get back before Rogue like freaks out where her dresses are" Kitty said smiling at Lance.

"You keep looking at me that way and she won't get the dresses for hours" Lance said wickedly pulling the jeep onto the road.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kitty said grinning.

They made it home without causing a crash just barely.

~Love reviews keep them coming tell me which character is your favorite!~ :)


	32. Chapter 32

Standing in the middle of the church in a purple dress Jean used her powers to put up all the decorations. Scott watched her smiling one day it would be their big day.

Strangely he was Gambit's best man. The wedding was only in a few hours and things were going smoothly.

Jean could only imagine how Rogue felt she only got engaged 3 days ago.

Gambit really didn't want to wait Rogue did but he used his way to persuade her. At her bachelorette party it was mostly girl talk food drinks but still it was fun. According to Scott Gambit's bachelor party consisted of card games which Gambit kicked their butts.

Scott winced as he told Jean never play cards with Gambit for obvious reasons.

"There all done" Jean said with a smile. Scott looked around all the flowers and ribbons and bows were all perfect and he smiled.

As he looked at her his smile turned to a wicked grin.

"Oh no bad thoughts Mr. Summers" Jean said taking a step back.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her inside the house running up to his room.

"Good idea very good idea" he said as he closed the door and kissed her.

"Scott I'm dressed and the wedding is in 3 hours" Jeans said but she still kissed him back.

"Keep the dress on and I'll keep it to 2 hours" slowly her pulled his zipper down giving her a chance to say no.

Giving a soft growl she kissed him back. Quickly he pulled up her dress and her panties down. She thrust her tongue into his mouth as her hands went into his pants pulling his cock out making him groan in pleasure.

He lifted her up setting her on the bed and following her down. Slowly he slid his cock into her wet pussy.

"Oh yea so hot and wet for me Jean" he started thrusting hard and slow.

"Oh Scott don't stop please oh god it's so thick" Jean's head was thrown back moaning. She pulled his shades off to see his eyes. As she did he started pounding into her faster and harder.

Unable to help himself he gently nipped her shoulder which made her cry out in pleasure.

Her nails clawed his shoulders as she held him tighter.

"Scott Scott" Jean cried out louder.

He continued to ruthlessly pound into her. She screamed his name as she came. Her hot pussy tightening around his cock making him cum hard into her.

"Jean" he moaned softly.

He looked into her eyes as his heartbeat slowed back down to normal.

"I love you Jean."

She ran her hand down his cheek.

"I love you too Scott."

Looking at the clock Scott slid out of her slowly and he tucked his cock back into his dress pants. Jean picked up her panties and pulled them on then she started to tame her wild hair pulling it into a stylish bun.

They made it downstairs just in time for the wedding. Jean went over to stand next to Kitty grabbing her bouquet of flowers as she did.

"Like I didn't know Red Hot was Scott's lipstick color" Kitty said giggling.

Horrified it was true Scott had her lipstick smeared on his lips as he stood next to Gambit.

Then the music started.

**~I LOVE REVIEWS KEEP IT UP GUYS :D~**


	33. Chapter 33

Rogue stood in the back of the church watching Jean and Kitty walk down the aisle.

Slowly she started to panic.

_It was too soon. _

However all her panic disappeared when she peeked down the aisle and saw Gambit standing there waiting for her. Slowly he turned and looked at her their eyes locking and he smiled.

With that one look all her fears went away like they were never there. When the music started to play Logan stepped up next to her holding her bouquet out to her and took her arm.

Then they started to make their way down the aisle. Her rich brown hair was up in a braided twisted knot and the white of her bands were intertwined in the knot.

They stopped about two feet from Gambit and Logan gave Gambit her hand as he let her go and went to his seat. Gambit pulled her close to him and smiled at her. Then the minister started the ceremony.

At the end before the minister could say 'you may now kiss the bride' Gambit was already kissing her. Everyone cheered as they ran down the aisle crashing out the door grinning.

Fireworks went off thanks to Tabitha as Gambit pulled Rogue into the limo. Gambit continued to kiss her. The limo drove them to the reception back at the mansion in the cleared out ballroom.

It was a huge party an ice sculpture made by Bobby punch nonalcoholic for the kids and a keg in the kitchen for the guys.

For their first dance Gambit and Rogue starting slow dancing at first but then the song changed to 'Untouched' by The Veronicas making Rogue and Gambit bust out dancing something they obviously practiced.

Everyone laughed and cheered for them then the song changed again to 'Poker Face' by Lady Gaga. When they met in the middle the song slowed back down to the original song and they ended the dance.

After that everyone started to dance and congratulate the happy couple whim hadn't separated since they met at the end of the aisle. Logan came up to Rogue and asked her for a dance.

As she walked toward the dance floor Logan looked at Gambit and spoke softly.

"You break her heart I'll show you yours bub."

As Logan and Rogue danced Logan smiled at her.

"I'm so happy for you Rogue even if you're happy with the Cajun" Logan said as he spun her.

"Thanks Logan and yes Gambit makes me happy" Rogue said smiling.

When the song ended Logan returned her to Gambit. Silently he pulled her to the door and they slipped out into the night to their car.

"Let dem party we're off to Paris chere" Gambit said grinning at her.

All their stuff was in the car and off they went on their honeymoon.

**~THANKS TO MY BFF FOR A LITTLE HELP WITH THIS ONE REVIEWS PLZ!~**


	34. Chapter 34

**3 Months Later**

"It's been like 3 months and Rogue is STILL showing her wedding and honeymoon photos" Kitty said rolling her eyes.

"You think they're amazing though" Lance said lounging in his bed smiling at her.

"…True but I mean… well I don't really know what I mean" she said sitting down pouting.

Lance pulled her back against his chest.

"I'm one of the only ones who know what you mean Kitty."

She smiled and snuggled into him completely happy.

"I dreamed about this back when I was with the Brotherhood. I wanted you needed you so badly but we were on opposite sides, then we got together and everything was good but what I wanted was this, us" Lance said holding her tighter.

She could hear slight pain in his voice but also happiness and love. "Lance like you never have to think about that stuff when you were in the Brotherhood I still loved you and nothing can change that."

They just laid there just enjoying being together loving how they haven't had to try to save the world from evil in months. It was like all things bad just decided to take a long break from evil. As Kitty dozed off Lance twirled a lock of her hair around his finger smiling.

After all the stuff he's been through in his life all the foster homes the fights and trouble he was finally getting at a better life a life with her. In his new life it turns out him and Scott were actually pretty good friends true their rivalry still showed up but was nowhere near as bad as they used to be.

It really surprised him that he could actually fit in here with these people but here he was. He learned a few weeks ago that Blob and Toad joined S.H.I.E.L.D leaving only Mystique in the Brotherhood.

Lance guessed that was why the X-Men have been relaxing for the past couple months. Kitty started to murmur and toss a little in her sleep as he held her.

Kitty was dreaming she was back on the battle field fighting against Magneto who was being controlled by Apocalypse. This time Lance didn't show up and Kitty had to watch Wanda die then Magneto looked at her and she didn't have time to phase before he killed her.

She jerked awake looking down at Lance.

"Are you okay?" Lance asked rubbing her back.

She nodded and told Lance about her nightmare.

He pulled her back down and held her. "But I did come for you I will always come for you Kitty, I love you."

Smiling Lance slowly got out of bed to stand by it.

"What? Like what are you doing I was comfy."

"I have been waiting for the right moment or something romantic but I realized that's not us we were rough and rocky and us so here it goes." Lance said as he got down on one knee pulling the box out of his picked and opening it.

"Kitty Pryde will you marry me?"

Smiling Kitty nodded.

"It's going to be my turn to brag about our wedding and honeymoon" she said.

"Is that a yes then?" Lance asked.

"It's a big yes I want to spend my life with you Lance" slowly he put the ring on her finger.

It was a simple diamond ring surrounded by two small sapphire gems.

"Can we go tell everyone like now?" she asked.

"Wow you really want to start bragging right away don't you" Lance laughed.

"Yes I do I'm going to marry the most amazing guy I ever met I want to show him off" she giggled.

They walked down stairs finding most of the X-men in the rec room having fun.

"Guys we like have an announcement" Kitty said. Once all eyes were on her and Lance she jumped up and down giggling and screamed "Were getting married!"

From the crowd there were a ton of 'It's-about-time' and congratulations.

Lots of them hugged her and shook Lance's hand.

"It can't be as good as mine" Rogue whispered teasingly as she hugged Kitty.

Kitty laughed "We'll see."

"I'm sorry to do this Kitty but…"


	35. Chapter 35

"I'm sorry to do this Kitty but I also would like to say something" Jean said from the door way.

Slowly she unzipped her hoodie which she had taken to wearing all the time. Once unzipped it was very clear Jean was…

"I'm pregnant" Jean said as Scott put a hand on her belly and smiled. Everyone broke out into another round of cheers and congratulations.

Lance gave Scott one of those manly handshakes but Bobby went over board and hugged Scott hard the way only a hyper Iceman could.

"You'll make one helluva dad Summers" Lance told him laughing a little as Bobby let Scott go.

"I know it's too early to tell but what do you want a boy or girl?" Amara asked.

As Jean looked around the room she saw Professor X looking at her. He had a foreboding expression on his face but she was too happy to ask or worry about it.

"The baby's mind is already forming so I know the sex of the baby. We've also got a name or two picked out" Jean said.

"It's a girl" Scott told them all smiling proudly.

"I think we'll call her Rachel."

**THE END**

**~THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS AND STUCK WITH ME THE ENTIRE TIME I WROTE IT YOU GUYS KEPT MY GOING IM SAD TO SEE IT END BUT THIS IS WHERE I PLANNED FOR IT TO END I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT AND ANYONE WHO READS IT IN THE FUTURE I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT THANK YOU! :D~**


End file.
